New life of the God of Monsters
by FateMaster66
Summary: Percy is betrayed when an arrogant son of Zeus shows up.His friends and his girlfriend start favoring the son of Zeus more and when percy walks in on him and Annabeth he gets mad and ends up dead. Then Chaos showed up and made him a offer to be born as a monster child of six primordial's, in ancient Greece no less.He accepts. Rated m for lemons and combat. Kinda Op Percy and harem
1. Prolouge

A/N: My first story on this so please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, it's characters, nor its plot.

(Percy's P.O.V)

 _Damn it! Those traitors!_ There I was on Charon's boat. Filled with rage. Being on the bot obviously meant I was either visiting or I was dead. It was the second one. I ended up dead from not being killed by monsters or being killed by the gods as most heroes ended up but from betrayal. A betrayal from people I have always considered friends.

It all started when for some unknown reason a son of Zeus appeared named Mark. HE looked alright at first but a week his true self started making small appearances. He was arrogant, cruel, power hungry, and lustful. So basically like his old man Zeus. But he only ever showed that character of his when I was around. But when I tried to tell anyone else of what he said or did they would just lightly brush it off saying it was impossible when they look at what he acted like. Nice, helpful, overall good guy.

But then I started noticing three things. Number 1, that my so called friends started hanging out with the jerk more. Number two, various pranks had been played and all the evidence ended up coming back to me. Then before you knew it the entire camp turned against me and started leaning towards mark. The only ally I had left was my girlfriend Annabeth. But one day I saw something that was totally beyond my imagination.

"Ah~ your rod feels so good "

"I know you damn slut. Now take it all up!"

"Ahhhhh"

I saw my girlfriend doing it with Mark. In my cabin no less. I lost all control and barged in their surprising them. I knock Mark off of Annabeth and started hitting him with my bare fists. A punch to his face. Then another one to his face. Then one to his lower body. While I was busy punching the crap out of Mark I felt something poke my back then went through my chest it was a golden sword…

" Sorry ,Percy but from now on Mark is the one we nee"

It was Jason my so called friend. And it wasn't just him. Everyone else was here to and all of their eyes expect for Grover and Nico's had a smile in them.

"Why.." I croaked .

"A new prophecy has come saying that a third war is coming and killing you would increase our chances. It also called Mark as the new hero of Olympus. This is goodbye old pal"

With those last words I began to lose consciousness. The next time I woke up I was in the underworld. While waiting for Charon to show up I thought how I wanted to kill them on the slim hope if I ever got that chance. Then Charon showed up to take me to the underworld judges. Leading us to the current situation. Then I noticed the boat stopped moving. Thinking that we stopped and getting ready to face the judges I looked up and then realized that everything other than me has stopped. _What's going on?_

 _I'm going on young hero._

I then heard a voice. It was if it were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. _Who is this guy?_

 _I'm Chaos, let me step into existence so that you can see me._ Then suddenly a naked dude appeared before me.

"Oh come on!" I complained. Then he looked at himself and in his place suddenly stood a beautiful naked woman.

"Is this better?" she said with a teasing voice.

Then I yelled "Just put some clothes on!"

"Oh. Sorry for startling your innocent virgin heart. And don't try to tell me you're not because I know everything with relation to the Greek gods, and goddesses. "She then transformed into a little girl wearing a black one piece dress.

This person was getting annoying so I suddenly asked

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I'm Chaos, the origin of everything, and what I want is to make you an offer. Do you want to listen to it. "

Considering the fact that she could stop time and suddenly appeared out of nowhere she was definitely pretty powerful, and the fact that I had no weapons and couldn't use my skills to control the water since I wasn't physical, I decided to listen to her.

"Alright what's the offer?"

"So you decided to accept? Good boy. The offer isn't to bring you back to life or rewind time so you can start a new life if that's what you're thinking. It's to take your soul and send it back and time to the days after the twelve original Olympians were formed and be born there."

"Why would I accept that offer?" Thinking it had no correlation to what I desired right now. Since I wouldn't live long during that time period even if I wasn't craving vengeance.

"I know what you're thinking, but did I say you would be born as a human or demigod?"

This left me stunned.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You'll be born as a powerful monster and then raised by Poseidon!"

"...Say what?"

"Your birth parents will be two random protogenoi. And since Poseidon was angry over your death I made a deal with him allowing him to send his memories and existence to his past self but not allowing him to change his past much since that could ruin everything."

"Wait dad's coming too?"

"Yup since it would be troublesome to leave a baby monster alone, and since he was angry to the point of wanting to destroy the camp it was easy to convince him. So it's time to pick the protogenoi who'll be your new parents." She then pulled a hat out of nowhere and a large wheel with numbers 1 to 12. She then spun It and it landed on 6 and then took six pieces of paper from the hat. She then read the names on them.

"Congratulations! Your new parents will be Nyx, Ananke, Pontus, Eros, Tartarus and the Chronos!"

"Wait five parents?!" I was shocked then Chaos said

"We're protogenoi. What did you expect? And before you ask why did we need more than two it's because when you're born you'll gain some of their power."

"I'm familiar with Nyx, Tartarus, and Pontus, and I can guess what Cronos's power will let me do. What do I gain from Ananke and Eros?" I asked completely curious.

"Their power would leave you with the ability to be free forever from the fates to a certain extent and being able to have talent in the bed and an insane amount of lust. So , what do you say?

I completely forgotten that I didn't say yes and then said

"I accept."

"Great and-"

"Wait. What do you get out of this. " I asked suddenly realizing I forgot about that fact.

"Me? Why something new and interesting! I get so bored that I'm driven to insanity. So I decided to watch over the demigods to see what happens to this world! And then you happened ,so when you died I decided to make you this offer. By the way The fates would have to change modern history a bit to accommodate for you leaving so they'll have Mark live your life as a son of Zeus of course. They'll also probably make it that he wouldn't get betrayed since he's the key to the third war. But he'll keep his personality since they can't change that. So It may be a little easier for him in this life huh~ "

When I heard all that I said "your pretty annoying"

"Hahaha. I know~. So let's get started."

Then I was covered in a blackish red light. _See you later Perseus. Have a fun time and you may or may not take vengeance this time around. Do your best~._


	2. I begin my monster life

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for the constructive criticism, and compliments. And I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or its characters.**

 _Ugh._ I groaned as I woke up. When I saw my hands I knew that I became a monster. I looked around and realized I was sitting on sand. I also saw the sea which was a beautiful blue that was being shined upon by a full moon. I then looked around again and saw a scroll and what looked like a mirror. I picked up the scroll first not really caring about the mirror or my appearance.

 _Hello Percy._ The scroll read in ancient Greek. It continued on to say

 _I prepared this scroll so that you'll know what you'll need to know. First pick up the mirror. It will transform into a full body mirror. Then look at yourself to check out your new appearance._

Deciding that there was no reason not to I picked it up. Then as the scroll said it transformed into a full body mirror that was about seven feet tall and wide. I checked out my new appearance and I was pretty shocked. My body's skin color was midnight blue with black and red markings on it. My body was pretty small currently less than three foot with a small amount of scales on it. My upper arms were a covered in scales that were black like the rest of the little scales on my body. My forearm and hands were like if a wolf's arm was more humanoid. The fur was black like the scales. When I looked at my face I was surprised to see that it was pretty much like my original. But this time instead of sea green my eyes were a crimson red. My hair was still black like it was in my original body. I also hand fangs. If I had to say my appearance was pretty bizarre than monstrous.

I then picked up the scroll to continue reading.

 _Did you take a look at yourself? I hoped you did. Since this is something important I'll tell you what type of powers you inherited from your six parents. From Nyx you'll become a bit stronger at night and have minor control over darkness. From Ananke as I said you and anyone you interact with will be free from the fates to a certain extent depending on who and what they are. From Pontus you'll be able to breathe under water and manipulate it but not at the degree you used to. From Eros as I said earlier increase lust but also the ability to increase lust in others. From Tartarus the ability to create a black hellfire, the ability to enforce punishment, and being able to force the weaker monsters to obey you. The last one is only really effective in Tartarus because his influence is the greatest there. From Chronos you'll be able to slow down time around others and being able to increase it for yourself. Please not you may have a few extra abilities that I am not aware of._

 _Also there is a chance that you can acquire a second form. You can speed up your aging process and become more powerful by consuming monsters and taking their abilities. The monsters you consume will be reformed eventually but they will be temporarily weaker than they originally were._

 _You also have the right to visit your parent's domain's whenever you want but I wouldn't try this yet because you're not powerful enough yet._

 _By the time your finish reading this Poseidon should be near you. Since you're a new being I obviously wouldn't know everything about you so you may have a few tricks I don't know about._

 _So try to find out what they are. Goodbye._

 _Love Chaos. P.s The time period you are born in is 12 days before the first giant war._

 _The first giant war?_ I thought half bored. But when I thought about my new abilities I got pretty interested. _So how strong would I be if I mastered these power's?_ While I was thinking that I suddenly felt a presence behind me.

"I finally found you'" said a tired voice. I looked behind and realized it was my father Poseidon.

"Hey dad." I said nonchalantly.

"So I take it you found out what you needed to know."

"Yup."

"So let's get going. I'll explain where on the way." Then a chariot pulled by hippocampi.

We got on and asked what's going on while entering the sea.

"I taking you to my old man cave at the bottom of the sea. It would be a bit troublesome if the other Olympians found out about you if they were to visit me. And to keep the information about you hidden as thoroughly as possible I only told Amphitrite and Triton about your existence."

"Why those two?" I asked curiously.

"They would notice me sneaking out to help you and Amphitrite always wanted another chance at parenthood. Triton would be annoyingly unhappy and depressing if we shared a secret without him. And he could get a sparring partner."

"How long do you think you can hide my existence."

"It's impossible to hide something forever. I think we'll have a good millennium at most."

He said with a contemplating look on your face. I decided to ask a question on my mind.

"Why didn't you try to do anything about my death?" asking the question that was on my mind for a while.

"We gods weren't even aware of the prophecy before your death. We were on a vacation in Hawaii."

"A vacation?"

"Yes we needed a break after the titan and giant war."

 _A break? Seriously?_ I thought with some annoyance.

Before I could say something about that we already reached a cave while driving in the chariot parked near the entrance. We got up enter the cave and then swam inside. Poseidon. Then opened a door that was surrounded by a blue force field that stopped water from entering. We then went through the door and inside laid a hockey table, weapons on the wall, a recliner a small book case and a small T.V.

This made me ask

"What?"

"Our stuff is created by Hephaestus for Pete's sake. What did you expect in this age?"

"Something less technologically advance than this stuff."

Saying my honest impressions is a strong suit of mine.

"By the way Amphitrite is coming over soon to check up on our new boy. Triton is coming because he's just nosy. So please try to be nice."

After he said that those two appeared.

"Hello dear."

"Good evening, father."

They then took a evaluating look at me. That made me feel uncomfortable. Then Amphitrite said

"He's our new adopted son right? You sure he's not yours from a infidelity?" She said putting on the pressure. Poseidon then calmly said

"No. He's without a doubt a child born from the protogenoi. I swear on the river Styx that this is the truth."

"Good." Amphitrite said looking satisfied.

"He's a monster is he not?"

Triton suddenly said.

"He was born from six protogenoi. He was bound to be something."

 _Act like a sleepy child!_ I heard Poseidon's voice say in my mind and so I decided to do just that.

"yawn"

"Oh look the poor boy's tired he should get some rest."

Poseidon then picked my body up laid me down on the recliner and covered me with a blue blanket he pulled out of nowhere.

"Let's let the child rest and I'll explain at home."

They suddenly disappeared.

Then a scroll suddenly appeared. The scroll was black with red on it.

The scroll read

 _Dear brat of mine. I am one of your fathers Tartarus. Just to let you know if you interfere with this upcoming war I won't give a damn. You're one of my own so visit this pit whenever you feel like._

 _From the badass Tartarus._

The scroll ends there. When I'm a bit more powerful maybe I will visit the Pit.

 **A/N: Will Percy ever visit his parent's domains. What tricks does he have that Chaos doesn't know about?**

 **Please review.**


	3. Meeting with a dad and getting angry

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or its characters.**

It's been a week since I started my monster life. I have been practicing the abilities I got from my new parent's. I tried out the abilities I got from Nyx. When it becomes night I compare my strength there with my strength from daytime. I think I'm about 1.5 times stronger. My control over darkness is about harder than my other abilities. I try to shape it like I could do with water in my previous life but its impossible right now. I can't try out what I got from Ananke right now so I'll leave it be for now. My water control ability from Pontus s nowhere near as powerful as before. It's still usable though. But I can now only breathe underwater for 30 minutes.

I only tested one of my abilities from Tartarus. The power of the black hellfire. It is powerful enough to melt one of the celestial bronze dishes I got from Poseidon in seconds. But it's a really draining power and if I try to shoot it, it only makes it a few inches before disappearing.

I tried out my ability to increase lust in others on Poseidon and Amphitrite but they weren't really bothered by it.

I want to tryout my time powers that I got from Chronos but I am not near others often enough to compare the speeds we move at. So basically my powers are not really useful in my current state.

 _How am I supposed to use these abilities?_

 _Wait. Can't I also consume monsters? But how do I do that when a monster disintegrates the second their killed?_

I am really curious about how to do that. But when I looked around the room I saw the letter I got from Tartarus. _That's it!_

I may not be strong enough yet but I think I can survive a trip to Tartarus. So with that I decided to take a trip to Tartarus. _How do I get there though?_

While thinking that I looked around the room again and saw the weapons on the wall. I think it's pretty obvious what I should do next. But before I could send myself there I had to leave a note because I didn't want to worry Poseidon.

 _Going to the pit._

 _Be back when I'm back._

 _Love Perseus._

I didn't try to make it even a little childish because Amphitrite doesn't really care about me. She tolerates me because I'm an adopted child that isn't born from a infidelity.

Taking a sword from the wall I then stabbed myself in the gut.

I then felt pain then saw my essence scatter a bit then I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I saw Tartarus.

It was dark and gloomy.

Just how I remembered it. But I see a figure in the distance this time. What is it?

When I went to take a closer look I realized exactly what it was. A _giant._ It wasn't just any giant either but the bane of Poseidon. Polybotes. But I don't think I have to worry this time. Since were both children of Tartarus he probably won't attack me. I hope.

"Ah! I can't wat to take out those foolish Olympians and have control over the sea!"

It was typical giant talk. Unnecessarily arrogant.

"We'll win because they are the children on those weak Titans who we are obviously greater than!"

Another giant suddenly appeared and said that. But I had always wondered where they get their confidence from. Didn't they lose this war?

I decided to creep away from them since I didn't want to confront them.

While I was backing away I heard a voice talking to me.

 _Heh. While they would welcome a child of mine with open arms you back away from them. O little bastard of mine._

I heard a voice that I recognized immediately. It was _Tartarus._ While I was shaking a bit in fear from the vice alone he then said

 _Oh what are you so scared of. It's not like I'm going to hurt you. Unless you do something that interferes with your brothers before the war starts. Because that will make me angry. Now what do you want brat._

 _I want to learn how do I consume a monster.._

Thought while gaining a little bit of confidence from the fact that he wouldn't hurt me.

 _Oh really? Care to explain why?_

 _Oh. I just want to learn how to eat them since Chaos told me I could. Just curious._

I had no real

 _Heh heh. Ha ha ha haha hah ha hah! Just curious huh? Ha haaaah haaa haaa!_

He said while laughing. I wonder what he found so funny.

 _You killed yourself. Risk entering my realm, so you could learn to eat a monster, just because you were curious. Ha hah! Well I'll tell you how to then since you just made me laugh so hard it created a new crevice little brat. You only have to eat some of their flesh while they are alive or you could do it the disgusting way and consume their disintegrated essence if you somehow manage kill them I your current weak state. But the latter options downside is that the killed monster would still reform but they would be significantly for a while if they don't repeatedly reform. That would probably make things exciting._

That was all I had to do? That seems easy.

 _But to help you I sent a monster your way._

 _What!_ I thought frantically.

 _And there he is. A dragon just for you. Consider it you birthday present_.

I hate this present. Then I heard a roar from what I guess was the dragon.

It was about the same size as Festus. But its scales were midnight black. Its eyes golden. I would have found it beautiful if weren't for the hungry look it was giving me.

It then sprung at me, and in this body I wasn't fast enough to dodge. I was sent flying for about 30 feet until I hit a bolder. It than raised its wings and flew up into the air and it than nosedived at me but in fear I managed to create a black fireball but before I could realize it the dragon was already 7 feet away from me. And I instinctively rose the hand with the fireball in it I desperate hope and close my eyes thinking it's all over. Then I heard a scream wondering what it was I then saw the dragon covered in a black fireball screaming in agony. While going _huh_ in my head it the black fire disappeared. And the dragon abruptly disintegrated. My body then moved on its own. It rushed up t the dragon's essence and it started sucking air with enough force to suck up the monster essence into my body. I then felt a tense pain that made me what to faint. But I managed to stay conscious. And then felt something sprout from my back

And felt that I was growing with power. Then it all stopped. I then noticed that my body seemed bigger than it was before. I'd say it was around a eight year olds? I then noticed the black dragon wings from my back. _What the-_

 _So you did huh brat._ I then heard Tartarus's voice _._

 _I honestly can't say I had high hopes, but you roved me wrong._

 _What was that?_ I calmly said. But was feeling intense rage and irritation

 _Oh you're calm huh brat. Now you're more powerful than you were before._

I was getting more irritated from that than anything else. My hand were releasing back flame more intense than before

 _And by the way if you're interested how about I send some monsters your way huh brat?_

He said in a provoking tone _._

 _I accept._ I wanted to get rid f the irritation that built up. And my body was

 _That's ma boy! Here they are!_

Then various monsters started to approach. Various monsters appeared. Empousai, cyclopes, the minotaur Nemean lion, dracanae, telkhines,and the Manticore . I then released the black flames that were at a significantly higher level at all of them. They all screamed out in pain and I felt my irritation calm down. Then with their screaming voices the flame stopped and all the were disintegrating.

I then proceeded to in suck their essences one by one. And my appearance changed once again.


	4. Training and it's impossible

**A/N: I'm want to thank you all for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

After my transformation finished I decided to take a look at my body. My height increase to about 30 feet? I wasn't sure since I had nothing to compare myself to. My skin was the same midnight blue as before. My body looked like it went through a growth spurt and ended up looking like I was in my late teens, but it was pretty muscular. My forearm and hands look completely like a dragons now, with claws and everything. My leg from my knee below was covered in black fur. My wings also increased in size. I grew spikes on my shoulders. When I felt around my head I realized that I had horns growing there. When I felt around my face I felt my fangs get sharper. My hair was also longer, to the point it reached my lower back.

I feel that my body is less bizarre, than before but more monstrous.

This is going to be a pain to live with.

 _Well, well, well. You look more like a son worthy of this great me. Try out what your new body, to see what you can do._ It feels like he's trying to provoke me into doing something. But oh well. I'm curious anyway about this new body. I then attempted to fly with my wings and I then went up into the air faster than I thought.

So this is what it feels like to have wing.

Now I should try to use that black fire power. Since I used it so easily earlier

I think I probably mastered it.

 _Alright let's try it out._ I then tried to produce the fire but….

It feels like it's harder to use than before! And I felt it was draining me at a much faster rate than before to! I then decided to try out my other abilities that are currently usable. They all seemed like they downgraded.

 _What the fuck is going on!_

 _Oh. I guess_ that _happened._

I then heard the voice of the pit. I better get an explanation.

 _What in you is going on?!_ I exclaimed

 _Calm down, young idiot. Your abilities simply got weaker because of the monster's you absorbed._

 _What?!_

 _You absorbed enough monsters that they're powers are suppressing your natural born powers._

 _So is there a way to fix this little dilemma?_

 _There is but you're not powerful enough for it yet._

 _Then what should I do?_

 _Train yourself for 6 days and nights. Try to get a grasp of the powers you stole from the monsters._

 _You didn't have to say 'stole'._

 _Quit your yapping and get to work, brat! By the wat to help you it that I decided to send you someone powerful to fight against. ME._

 _What!_

 _But I'm going to show you the smallest taste of my that you won't kick the bucket easily._

Then I heard a rumbling sound. Then he started to appear. A giant covered in Greek armor _._

 _Well let's get started._

He ten created a spear out of nothing. And hit me with a sideways sweep.

I was left with little consciousness. I was thinking things on the line of _my body is going to break in an hour_ and _this is going to suck._ I feel like I'm not going to survive long enough to see my first birthday.

(3 days later)

"Ugaaah!" I groaned in pain as Tartarus hit me again, sending me flying once again. While in this 3 day period I started to understand the powers I got from the various monsters. I also think I'm growing a greater resilience to pain. Tartarus had a different definition of going easy than I did. But the sad thing is that he's not even using the current weaker body's full power and he's overwhelming me with less than even 1 percent of his physical strength alone.

My confidence is taking heavier blows than Tartarus's spear.

Now is the part of the training where he makes me do heavy lifting with boulders the size of Zeus's ego.

In other words large.

"Come on don't tell me just _one_ of those boulders are your limit! As someone of my great blood you should be stronger than that, brat! Why your brothers, the giants could lift 8 of them without their breaths getting as ragged as yours right now." He yelled as I was struggling to lift 2 of the bolders

He also enjoys comparing me with his children the giants.

But from this process of life and death I came to understand things about my new form.

I am first of all strong. Capable of lifting this bolder the size of me. The spikes on my shoulder are poisonous and can be shoo off with a new one growing in its place. My feet must have been covered in the Nemean lion's fur because the only thing that managed to scratch them was Tartarus himself. I could breathe fire like a dragon and my body was pretty resistant to the heat. I also became better with my hands.

"You aren't wear I want you to be , so we're going to have to turn this training up by a couple of notches."

This will be the end of me.

(3 day later)

"Haah" I yelled while managing to be only grazed by Tartarus's spear. It was a the proof of my growth.

This more intense training left me stronger physically. It was basically overwork my body till the point that I was essentially jelly and making me fight monsters in that state but not killing them to make things even harder for me. Then leaving me alone for an entire day to rest.

It was pretty Spartan, but it was effective.

I was also trained by Tartarus to make better use of the powers I inherited. They are now at the level they were before . But the time control and monster control and punishment were still new to me so they are still budding. So not really much progress in that department. But Tartarus explained to me why my power over the black flame was greater than before. He told me it was

"Because you were pissed and angry."

And

"Because you're in my domain."

It turns out my powers from him increase with the dark emotions for a bit and, me being directly in Tartarus itself increased its power.

You learn new things once a week.

Now Tartarus told me what I needed to do.

"What you need to do is simple. Just kill and consume a titan as all, and absorb just their power since you don't need their domains."

He then handed me an impossible task.

 **Please review. And I think I'm going to give Percy six weapons in this story for each of his parent's. Later.**


	5. Arena and I kick A titan's butt

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. By the way I decided to give Percy seven weapons now with one being an original he made himself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or any of its characters.**

"That if freaking impossible!" I said to him.

"That only depends on which titan it is." He said calmly.

"I'm not going to make you fight one of the four titan lords or Atlas or anything like that."

"Who am I going to fight then?" I asked in resignation because I had a feeling that he won't take no for an answer.

"Either two of the ones who recently escaped their jailers, it would be preferable if you take both of them out but one is enough."

"Who are the two titans then?"

"Perses the Titan of Destruction, and Pallas the Titan of Warcraft. They were greatly weakened by their time here, but they weren't that tough from the beginning."

"How can the Titans of Warcraft and Destruction not be tough?" I yelled.

"If they were tough wouldn't Cronus had used them more? Besides their domains aren't as powerful as you think. Isn't what's his name the god of war? But wasn't he defeated in a boxing match by the god of archery of all things. Perses can't destroy everything, or at least the things in Tartarus or any other territory or domain which isn't occupied by a more powerful god or titan. Pallas is way too much of a idiot and doesn't think at all. They are also fading at an incredible rate, so you have a chance."

Those do sound like big weaknesses….

Wait. But can I really win a fight with nothing but my body?

I guess I won't know until I try.

So I then asked

"Where are they?"

"Oh in an arena they had built for entertainment. They are slowly managing to recover their power but not to the extent where they could easily kill you thanks to the fading process so hurry up and get going."

"But where is it!?"

"Since taking time to explain it wastes time I'm just going to do this."

He then picked me up with one hand. Despite the fact I was thirty feet I easily fat into his hand. Then he put his body in a pitching position. Oh no. Please tell me he isn't going to-

"Here you go!"

He then threw me at high speeds.

"Aaaaahhhhh" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

While screaming, I saw an arena. _This is probably it._

I then crashed into the wall at high speeds.

' _CRASH!_ '

It was obviously painful. But I had no new wounds. Only bruises.

I then got up _. So how should I go about this?_

I then notice a poster outside the arena. There was also what looked like a signup sheet beside it.

 _Participate._

 _Earn glory and treasure_

 _Compete today!_

Is what was written. I then got the idea to compete, to get close to either Pallas or Perses. I then signed up on the signup sheet near the poster taking the last spot on it.

I then silently waited for the competition not being bothered by anyone thanks to my monstrous appearance.

Then a voice yelled

"All competitors please line up in the arena!"

I then got up and entered the arena. Everything in the arena was red for some reason. Even the seats the audience sat in.

There were 36 competitors including me.

While wondering who I'm going to fight. An empousai then appeared then she yelled

"WELCOME ALL! NOW IF YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR REGULAR TOURNAMENT THEN YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! THIS WILL BE A BATTLE ROYAL THAT INCLUDES LORD PALLAS AND LORD PERSES!"

What!? A battle royal!? What are they thinking? Then two guys entered the arena. I knew they were titans from their height. The one on the left was riddled with scars on their body. And he had a crazy smile on his face as if he drunk 20 cups of coffee. He was definitely Pallas. The one on the left had an arrogant looking smirk on his face with less wounds on his body his eyes looked hungry for something. He was definitely Perses

Then the empousai yelled

"BEGIN!"

The two titans they kicked the ground and closed the gap in a few seconds. About 20 of the lesser monsters were taken out in seconds.

Then a couple of Cyclopes tried to take me out. I grabbed their heads and crushed them. Thus disintegrating them. The other monsters were too scared to attack so Pallas sprung ending them. There were only us three left.

"I'm surprised you had the nerve to come here giant! " Pallas spat.

They've mistaken me for a giant? I then took a look at my body and sighed. _Well I kind of do look like a giant._

"What did you come here for you pit bastard?" Pallas yelled.

Pallas looks like he can be baited easily. I then hatched a small plan.

To honestly tell them the truth.

"To consume at least one of you of course."

That made Pallas angry as I hoped.

He then lunged for me. He left his guard open in his rage and with the difference in height and our current strength it was easy to backhand him. He was sent flying before hitting the wall.

He then got up again and he looked angrier than before.

"I'm going to gut you after I fucking kill you!"

He then launched himself at me I then shot one of my poisonous spikes at him putting him down.

"You think….this is….. enough to …put the great me !" he gasped out the last part but with him weakened it was definitely enough to put him down for a while but not powerful enough to kill him with. I then lunged out and struck my claws at him to end it but

' _CLASH_ '

Perses was there and blocked my claws with his sword.

"That's enough watching for me. If I don't destroy someone who dared to enter my arena and attempted to kill a titan I would lose all my honor, now wouldn't I?"

His sword started glowing red and he said

"Come giant and allow me to destroy you so that I could gain more power, so I can break out of this stinking pit!"

This one might be a handful for me.

 **A/N: Next time is a fight with Perses. Please review.**

 **Later .**


	6. Victory and new form

**A/N: I got nothing more to do today so here's another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO and will never will.**

Perses readied his glowing red sword with eyes full of hunger towards me.

He then sprung at me I managed to block with the claws on my right hand…

Is what I thought would happen but he cut off not just my claws but my entire right forearm.

"Aggghhhhh!" I groaned in pain.

"Are the children of the pit really this weak and foolish? As if you could block my sword! "

He said taunting me.

He tried to take a second strike but I dodged before he could.

This guy is more powerful than Pallas. Faster too. How could he cut through my entire forearm like that?

If I'm not careful this could end with me losing more than an arm. Now how should I fight him? I can't use my body as a weapon or I might end up losing. But I don't have a weapon either. Maybe if I manage to keep dodging that sword of his I could then…

No that won't work. I'm twice his size so I'm an easy target. If I try to use my powers that may help me. But would that be enough? I got it. I'll use my black flame to melt that sword of his and use my powers over time to slow him down I may be able to end this.

Perses then sprang at me again. So I decided to put my plan into motion. When he got into striking distance at about 2 feet I shot a fireball at his sword but he managed to dodge barely getting grazed by the by the attack. I then tried to slow him down but before I could he slashed at my left eye.

"Graaaaaahhhhh" I yelled out in pain. I then jumped away and then covered my eye.

"Ha hah! You really are pitiable aren't you giant?!"

 _Damn. Tartarus didn't mention anything about his sword skill being this high._ If I had a weapon like Riptide I could manage against him somehow. But I don't have a single weapon. Not to mention the fact that my body has lost my dominant arm and an eye.

So how can I win this? But before I could think of an answer Perses struck again. I barely managed to dodge again. How can I beat him? Tartarus said that he couldn't destroy everything, so what can't he destroy that I can use? I see absolutely nothing. Then I realized something, my black flame was evaded not destroyed so my powers could probably work against him.

When he tried to slash at my throat I used my poorly shaped darkness to block. "What the" he muttered.

But he couldn't slice through it. That's it. I could use my powers to win against him. But I realized something. I could barely use them. But I won't give up with that. I then used my darkness to cover my clasw in it and then I lunged at Perses. He tried to block it with his sword, but he was sent flying instead. I was doing good so far. But the darkness covering my hand disappeared _. Damn it._ I could barely use that attack, but I don't think I could release another attack like that. And with our current distance my flames have a less successful chance of hitting him than before. My ability to slow his time down down seems useless right now since he's already so fast.

Then another idea came to me. My position was closer to the fallen Pallas than Perses was right now. I could do what I came here to originally do. He seems cautious from that earlier attack from me. It seems he won't attack me until he thinks of something and he knows he can because of my state. I then rushed at Pallas and then stabbed through him with my left hand disintegrating him. Perses started to move after that but it was too late, I was already sucking Pallas's essence then I felt I became stronger. Then I felt a transformation coming but then I heard

 _Ha ha ha hah ha! Good work my son. To congratulate you for accomplishing that let me do something about your left eye._

I then felt a pain in my left eye socket. It stopped my transformation somehow. Then I felt something appeared in it .When I opened my my left eye socket I realize I got another eye.

 _That is the eye of Tartarus. You could say it's a weapon just for you. It has powers you don't have. Now let's continue the show._

Then the transformation started again. I felt more power in me. My body was becoming smaller and my body was beginning to become like it was covered in some black armor thing. My horns also grew longer. I also grew a new arm as well. But my arms were covered in the black thing that looked like thin gauntlets with black claws, and my wings also grew a bit larger. I was now smaller than Perses. I feel like I was at the height I was at in my previous life, six foot. _What is with this form?_

 _Hah ha hah ha hah! Looks like consuming that titan not only increased the control and power of your inherited abilities but also awakened the monster blood that has been silently sleeping and the protogenoi blood in your veins creating your new form. It also seems to have weakened your ability to consume monsters quite a bit, to the point it's barely have any use's left._

 _Guess this is what happens when I consumed a titan, huh._

 _You have a few uses of this power left so consume the titan Perses my son and make me proud, charge forward without any hesitation or fear, of this titan._

 _Alright._

When I ended the conversation with Tartarus I looked over to Perses who was gaping his mouth in shock.

Then he yelled

"What the hell are you!? What kind of monster are you to have Tartarus himself talk to you."

When I opened my mouth what came next was a bloodcurdling screech.

I then created darkness and shaped it into a sword.

I then appeared beside him and cut him in half.

I then consumed his essence like Tartarus told me to. With that I gained more power but my form didn't change.

 _You are now complete_

Tartarus voiced murmured.

Is that so?

 **That's the end of this fight. Sorry it may have been a bit dull.**

 **By the way Percy's new eye has a few abilities but he didn't need it this time.**

 **Later.**


	7. Got 2 new weapons And disgusting drink

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or any of its characters.**

 _If you consume any monsters in this state your appearance won't change anymore. They'll only add to your power. But it looks like those three are coming._

 _What three?_

While still processing the new information from Tartarus I then heard that a group of people are coming. Who would willingly come to the abyss?

 _They are here._

Then a light shined. When that light disappeared, what stood there were three old ladies, with blue yarn and knitting tools, and for some reason chains. The _Fates._

The one in the middle then, I think she was Lachesis then said

"Well, well what a troublesome little brother we have."

Then the one on the right, Clotho said

"Why did he have to be able to be free from us, even if not completely, but he is near the sufficient percentage of freedom from us for his entire fate. So bothersome."

Then the one on the left, Atropos said

"But there's nothing we can do about it is there? But he may make things exciting for us all knowing."

Then Lachesis said

"Oh Perseus, child of six of the great primordial gods, the only ones who can ever defy us,you have consumed the titans Perses and Pallas, but what you earned from them wasn't only great power but near godhood as well."

 _Near?_

Then Clotho said

"You are a god yet at the same time, not one. He who is a monster. He who is capable of being free from us. Oh little brother."

 _A god yet at the same time isn't_

"He who is now a near god, who rules the monsters, but can never be completed for his parent's power's belong to him."

Then they said

"""Here is a gift from mother Ananke. The chains of fate. It can only ever be broken by us, you, or the protogenos themselves, for only they and you have the power to defy us."""

Clotho then said

"She also sent a congratulation card."

They then handed me the chains and the card.

"But be warned this chain, when you use it isn't always unbreakable, like you aren't completely free from us either."

They left with that message.

 _Well you heard those annoying old hags. You are now a god but at the same time are not._

 _What does that mean._

 _It means you have the domain of monsters now, but you also have the powers of us your parents._

A new voice then appeared. It was female, and sounded familiar

 _What are you doing here Nyx?_

 _To see my little boy of course. And since you and Ananke have both given him a weapon I thought I might as well do it to._

This is Nyx _._

 _Here you go my little baby boy._

Then darkness appeared and then disappeared. What was left in its place was a sword made from stygian iron.

 _This is the Sword of Night or you can call it Day Ripper. It can induce a temporary night that lasts an hour. It can also store itself in the darkness. It should be useful to you. Well, goodbye._

She then left but my mind was still on what she said before _._

 _What did she mean that I have a domain of monsters now?_

That's what I was the most curious about.

 _You just obtained a domain from absorbing those two titans but you didn't inherit their domains itself. Only their power. You have the domain of monsters, but you aren't truly a god. That means you have the domain but can still access our powers that we gave to you. SO you also don't have the weaknesses of the gods. But you aren't able to do what all the gods are able to do either. You also have new power from your domain._

 _That's great._

 _So I think it's about time for you to get out of here. The war my giants created has just entered into the second phase._

 _Second phase?_

 _They started their attacks on those Olympians. The war in in its climax. So 'm going to need you to leave because I have to pay attention to this._

 _How do I even leave this pit?_

I then realized that I had no way of going back.

 _Just shadow travel, fool. Your powers are now stronger so you can do It now_.

Oh yeah I can do that. Let's try it. I then picked up the sword Day ripper, my chains and card then started to instinctively cover myself in shadows but before I left.

Tartarus said

 _Figure out what your eye does on your own._

I then left the abyss. But when I was about to reach my destination, I was stopped somehow.

"Yo!" Chaos suddenly appeared in her little girl form.

When I tried to open my mouth what came out was instead a scream that could rival Hades helm of darkness in terror.

"Yeah. That's why I came here. To tell you the powers of your domain and to tell you a trick to transform into a human."

 _Really._

"Yes really. What do you take me as?"

I didn't answer that.

 _Why do I need to take human form now?_

"Because your monster instincts could wake up at any time and go wild. I want to prevent those actions.

"Well your domain has the power to control monster. Like the power you got from Tartarus but to a much greater degree. But on something like Typhon it is completely useless. You can also empower monsters, call on those who know of your existence, or banish them permanently from a place, or if that's not enough destroy them permanently. You can also destroy their minds, so they can become tool's for you~."

She's a little terrifying.

"But on Typhon, it won't work~."

Then I wondered.

 _Aren't I your entertainment, why are you helping me_?

"Because this seems more fun~."

…She's unpredictable and way to wild.

"Now for that trick to transform into human it's easy. Just drink what's in this vial." She took out a vial of blood. "This blood is a mixture of the blood from your original life after you died and the essence from your primordial parents. I used those two types of things because you'll be able to retain your powers from your parents, and your domain's power would naturally be transferred. You'll be able to take on a human appearance obviously; all your powers will be weaker than your true form but it will be easier to conserve your power in this form though and you'll have a weaker smell. So dink up!"

I than reluctantly drank the mixture of my blood and my parent's essence.

I then felt pain and was surrounded by a red light and my body became human. It had the same body type that my true form possessed. A slender but slightly muscular body like my original own.

But I wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Well then get going."

My body then resumed travel and reached my destination. Poseidon's man cave. I then laid down on the recliner and took a nap.

 **A/N: well that was fun. By the way Percy's personality might change a little bit in this story. Next chapter I'm going to switch the povs for part of it to Artemis. It will be short though.**

 **Review please.**


	8. Artemis and Triton get's his butt kicked

**A/N: Thank you for the comments. And I will try to make the chapters longer starting now or next chapter. This has Artemis's POV in it but that part is short though. Read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or its characters.**

 **Artemis POV**

 _Ugh finally._ I thought as the war with the giant's finished. That was terrible in multiple ways. Many of the giant's went after Apollo and me because, the anti us was not participating in the war for some reason. Then I and my hunters had to work together with Heracles. That was uncomfortable especially for one of my hunters, Zoe.

She had a history with Heracles, but I don't want to get into that right now.

Then my brother, Apollo tried to flirt my hunter's many times during it. I had to shoot him in the crotch at least seven times to get him to stop.

After the war a celebration was called for by my father, Zeus.

Then at the celebration something caught my interest. Poseidon let early for some reason. Said he was going to check on his family. But I don't think that's really the truth. When I asked Apollo was it true he said

"It was true, but it felt different from other truths. More like a partial truth"

What is Poseidon hiding?

 **Percy POV**

Poseidon arrived after I woke up. I made sure to put on a chiton in the cave.

When Poseidon returned he was surprised to see my appearance.

"Percy? That you?"

"It's me alright. Learned this little trick from drinking something."

"But your features look somewhat different than when you were a demigod though."

"I know. But I swear on the River Styx it's me."

Before I put on the chiton I look in the mirror beside the weapons.

My eyes looked a lot more menacing than the wolf stare ever did.

My smile seems to be more like a calm and evil smirk.

My features seemed to have differentiated a bit. They became less resembling of Poseidon. I assume this is what happened when I drunk that mixture. They must be the features from my parents.

I still resembled Poseidon a little but not to the degree in my time as a demigod.

My hair was still black.

This form was usable.

"Well your form doesn't really matter right now does it? So how was Tartarus?"

"Oh it was nice. Learned a few tricks there. Got near completion. Figured I might be able to go outside soon." I honestly thought that.

"Well your scent is weaker than it was before. Most satyrs and monsters would still stay clear of you though. That's how powerful you are, but thankfully, where not in an era were Camp Half-blood existed. Well I'll let you out for a bit then."

"Thank you father."

Then I decided to use the trick to shadow travel to an island a little off from here.

It was a nice calm island.

There was no one on it.

But I then smelt something. An ability I instinctively can use.

I knew what this smell was instinctively.

A powerful being of some kind.

When I got curious about what it was, I went to take a look.

I saw two figures. One I recognized and one I didn't.

The one I recognized was Artemis in her girl form.

The other was a guy that was about ten feet in height. He had black spiky hair and was pretty handsome I guess. But his eyes were mechanical. As if they were made by the god Hephaestus himself.

They probably were.

They were both shooting at a target that was at least 400 feet away.

I remember hearing about a guy like him but what was his name…

"Huh. You're better than I thought you would be Orion."

 _That's it! He's That Hunter who was after Nico, Reyna, and coach Hedge._

Then I remembered the myth of Orion. He was killed as a result of loving Artemis and trying to make her stray from her pledge of maidenhood.

Then I realized that I was on Delos. Birthplace of Artemis and Apollo.

 _No wonder there's no people here._

Well as long as they don't know I'm here I can just get away unnoticed. I then tried to back away but I ended stepping on a twig.

 _Oh fuck._ I swore in my head. They then obviously turned their heads in my direction but before they could get a glimpse at my face I was off. I was at least 4 times faster than when I was a demigod.

"Wait a minute! Get back here you damned male!"

I then shadow traveled back to Poseidon's man cave.

Well that could've gone better.

I then decided to check out the effectiveness of my other powers that were usable in my current position. Powers that didn't need someone else to test them out like my power's over lust or the flow of time.

They were all a success. They were at least 2 times easier to use than my powers in my demigod life.

Wondering how powerful my true form is I decided to have a sparring session with someone. But I don't have anyone who I could spar with right now. _Wait. That's not entirely true_. I then remembered something Poseidon said to me about Triton while we were arriving here. That Triton could use a sparring partner. I decided to take him up on that offer.

But then for some reason the moon goddess and Orion, and what's going to happen

When she did I suddenly felt lust towards her for some reason. _But why?_ We didn't really had many interactions with her except for the little time before and after the quest to rescue her. Not really a lot of time, together.

But when I did my son grew in t's entirety.

 _Wait! This must be the lust that Chaos mentioned._ So when I started thinking about Artemis my lust awakened.

But then I remembered that I can increase the lust of others, so maybe I can lessen my own lust. It should be possible with my control over my powers now.

I then tried it out. It actually worked out.

But it feels weird somehow. I can't really describe it…

Then I decided to wait for Poseidon to show up.

He then showed up two weeks later.

When I asked him about the previous offer of sparing with Triton he accepted easily.

"That easily?" I stated y honest impressions.

"Triton was honestly wondering how fast your growth period would be, so he could fight you. But I should warn you, his intentions are far from pure."

With that warning we then teleported to Poseidon's palace.

"Well, I should first get triton here."

He then yelled" TRITON!"

The merman appeared a few second after that

"Yes father?"

"Perseus here would like to take you up on your offer of sparring. What do you say?"

He then looked over at me to say "He's the monster brat?"

He then said with a cold smile

"I accept."

 _Line break_

We were in a small arena prepared by Poseidon for our sparring match.

Triton was using a trident in his right hand and his signature magic item, a conch shell in his left..

I was using my new sword Day Ripper. It made me feel … powerful.

Then Poseidon yelled

"Start!"

Triton then accelerated towards me at lightning speeds with a cold smile he then tried to stab at me with his trident but I parried his strike.

"Tch!"

He then tried to do a side sweep at me but I dodged it. I then it Triton in the head with my swords handle knocking him out….or so I thought. He got up and then yelled "I am a god you sniveling monster! As if the likes of you could ever defeat me!"

He then blew his conch. I heard about this. His conch is supposed to induce fear and be able to manipulate the tidal waves. I took a guess at which one he was going to use right now. It was obvious.

But...

I only felt a little panic as all. Like finding out you had a test and forgot to study for it and knowing you're going to fail. Nothing more than that. Nothing less.

When he looked at my complete lack of fear he seemed shocked. Then confused. Then it ended with irritation and rage. He threw away his conch probably knowing that it was useless now and then he lunged at me again, striking at me with his trident. I block with my sword. He then strikes again. I blocked it again. This was repeated a few more times. Then Triton must have been getting annoyed. Because he then did something cowardly. He then swiped up the sand on the arena's floor and aimed at my eyes but since we were underwater it didn't really get in my eyes but it managed to block my view of him and that is something fatal in combat. He then appeared aiming at my head, I managed to dodge, but I ended up getting sliced at my left eye, the one I got from Tartarus.

"Haha ahaha ha! This is the difference between us, you vile monster remember it!"

I was getting seriously pissed off. He was a bit like this in my original life to. Arrogant and looking down on me. Then I felt power in my left eye. I then felt it healing. I then opened my eye. I then felt like I could do something new. I then looked t Triton with my eye. The moment I did, he then started to lower his body as if gravity had become heavier. So that's what it is huh.

 _The abyss can always drag you back down, no matter how hard you try to escape._

Those words suddenly popped into my head for some reason _. Well, whatever_.

I decided to toy with Triton for a bit.

"I thought you were superior to me, huh Triton? You aren't even worth my sword are you?"

I then increased the gravity on him.

"Don't tell me this is all you have to offer? You're a god aren't you, although a minor one?"

I then kicked Triton sending him a good 20 feet.

I then approached him.

"Damn you! You monster bastard! At least show me the monster form of yours that your obviously so proud of." He spat.

 _Proud?_ Did I give him any inclination to let him think that?

Well, whatever.

I then said

"Would your reveal your divine form to a mouse, you could kill anytime? Haven't you realized it yet Triton? I was fighting defensively the entire time. I never turned my blade towards you once."

Then realization dawned on him.

"You bastard! You were looking down on me the entire time!?"

"I was looking to confirm my ability right now, but I was greatly mistaken to use you wasn't I, huh Triton~?"

I then raised my foot applied gravity to it and, with a smile lowered it with lightning speeds on Tritons head.

Effectively knocking him out.

"Well that was a little disappointing."

"Well you had your expectations a little too high don't you think? You would have most likely won against him in our original life as well if were being honest, here. I'll send him to the medics. You go home."

With that I returned home.

 **Triton's P.O.V A Few hours later**.

I woke up in the medical room. I wondered why I was here, but then I remembered.

 _Damn! That motherfucking bastard! Not only did he insult me, but he also dared to embarrass me in front of Father!_

While was filled with rage, I wondered how I could get back at him.

I then had an idea. Reveal his existence to the Olympians. They definitely won't stand his existence. That is what I'll do.

 _Just you wait Perseus. I will have my vengeance._

While thinking that I then went to look for the nearest Olympian.

 **A/N: Well I have decided some of Percy's harem members.**

 **They are**

 **Artemis (obviously) Hestia, Zoe, Athena, Reyna, and Bianca.**

 **Remember they are only some, if you have suggestion's about who to include I'll probably take them. Peace.**


	9. Fight and questioning

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews People. They make me want to write!**

 **And for the record I took some of the harem suggestions, to heart. So I will add Thalia and Rachel. Maybe Piper and Hazel, since that would be a huge fuck you to Jason and Frank. But I would do it before they started dating. And Spawn Hades, Nyx is one of his two mothers in this life. And I may add Sally Jackson, if you could give me a way of Percy not thinking of her as his mother anymore. Cause I got nothing. But that would still be a maybe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

Tritons P.O.V

Why did she have to be the nearest. The man hater. But for some reason. There was a giant man with her. And she's _smiling_ together with him. But all of this might work in my favor. I just need to send little letter as all.

 _This will definitely work._ I thought while writing a letter.

 _Line break._

Artemis P.O.V

A few hours ago a letter appeared before me. What was the deal with it?

It said

 _There's a powerful monster lurking, in the seas._

 _Poseidon hides his existence, for he fear's what you Olympians would do._

 _He would make excellent prey, for you the huntress and your hunt._

 _I swear on the river Styx this is the truth._

 _But be warned. That this monster is the child of six Protogenoi._

 _You would do well to be careful._

That's all it says. Not who it's from or anything. I must report it to father before I should do anything else.

Line Break

"This is most troubling." Athena said after father gathered everyone, except Poseidon, after he read the letter I got.

"Poseidon is obviously, trying to use this monster as a weapon, to usurp my throne!"

Father's paranoia was getting the better of him.

"Let's calm down, Zeus. This surely must be a practical joke." Aunt Hestia said, trying to calm down father. (A/N: Dionysus hasn't become a god yet in this part of the story. Continue)

"There is no doubt that this isn't a prank. These words are the truth." My annoying twin brother, the god of truth said.

"Why don't we just gang up on Poseidon and make him tell us the truth!" This was obviously Ares.

"We should just trick Poseidon into admitting it. Get him drunk with the wine stuff that was recently created and get him to spill it." Hermes gave his opinion.

"No. If _we_ invited him, he'll surely realize something's up. We're not all that close as a family, now are we?" Hephaestus said something extremely true.

"I have an idea. We simply call a meeting and have each of us drink nectar. Apollo will infuse the compulsion to tell the truth in Poseidon's and we'll get what we need to know. Then Artemis will hunt him." Athena said.

"Alright! We'll go with that plan." Father declared that. The hunting part makes it exciting for me. _What kind of prey is it?_ I will have him skinned and put on my wall.

Line Break

Percy P.O.V

Poseidon went off to a meeting called by Zeus. It sounded like it was really important.

I then felt something weird and I shadow traveled out of the sea as fast as I could.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I see such a powerful beast who dared to look human."

I then heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"Permission to kill milady." I then heard a smooth male's voice.

I immediately turned around and saw the Hunters of Artemis and their goddess.

"Permission granted."

I was then shot at with dozens of arrows. But before they could land I made a barrier of darkness, which blocked every last one of them. _Tch. Looks like they found out huh?_

"He seems pretty powerful. So he's a good enough prey for the Hunt." Artemis said.  
 _Well, it looks like I have to kill, if I want to live._ I then drew my sword Day ripper from the darkness, then I leaped towards Artemis. I then swung my sword at her but before it could land a huntress with blonde hair pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately that huntress's immortal life ended. I then jumped back as I saw another huntress attempt to shoot at me. I then lunged at her cutting one of her arms off.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in pain.

I then jumped back 15 feet. Then Artemis looked at me, with her icy cold eyes filled with a cold rage.

"How dare you do that to my hunters?"

"If they didn't want to die then they shouldn't have tried to kill me." I replied

"Artemis let me take care of him and his impudence." Orion suddenly said.

"Permission granted."

"Are you ready to beat me black and blue then big guy. I'd love to see you try." I taunted him.

"Oh you will scum."

He then threw his bow away and drew his knives leaping at me.

But I sidestepped before he could land a hit on me. I then kicked him in the sides sending him flying.

But he landed on his feet.

"Oh?"

"I will kill you and gut you slowly."

"But I'd disintegrate if you v=ever managed to kill me, brother."

"What crap are you saying? I can tell that you are no child of Gaia."

"But I am a child of the pit. But I'm no child of the earth, like you."

"Orion, what is he talking about? What do you have to do with Gaia and Tartarus?"

Orion then realized that we were not alone, Artemis looked at him with a worried look.

This made me laugh.

"What's so funny, boy?!" Artemis snapped at me.

"Oh, nothing but your stupidity." That surprised her. Guess she didn't expect me to talk back to her like that. But her hunters looked at me with intense rage.

"What was that?" A hunter with a silver circlet around her head said to me. She was blonde like the earlier hunter I killed.

"Well, I have no need to answer any of you, but I'll tell you Orion's secret, that Artemis herself doesn't know. And the Olympians are probably watching us right now aren't they. Well let me tell you. Orion is a son of mother Earth, Gaia and one of my four father's Tartarus. Which makes him a giant. He was born to kill the man hating goddess of the hunt, Artemis and her twin brother, the egotistical and annoying playboy of Olympus who can't even write a good poem, Apollo. But he didn't want to you see. Well that's all I know~"

Artemis and her hunters then threw a look of surprise towards Orion. But when they did he looked away. I then accelerated towards him and punched him in the gut sending him flying for a few dozen meters.

"But I honestly couldn't care less for him. Since he's not powerful enough to warrant my attention. Since I personally find him to be a loser." I said it to rile her up and it worked with a charm.

"What did you say!?" Percy Jackson, angering gods since the age of twelve. But Artemis looked like she was going to enter her divine form, but before she did she realized her hunters were there and stopped.

"Well I see you regained your sense, Huh~" I said with a smile.

Then a golden light descended. It was obviously Apollo.

"Can't write a good poem? Egotistical? Annoying? You will pay for those insults with your life!"

"Apollo! What are you doing here?! He hurt and killed some of my hunters, so I have the right to kill him!"

"Let's kill him together, then. He seems powerful any way so he's bound to be troublesome. But if we do it together we can overwhelm him, can't we?" he said this with a smile.

"Hah. Do what you want but, I will be the one castrating him."

"Then I'll take his head."

They seemed to be on the same page. Well no sweat off my back.

"This might be on the hard side, but oh well."

"You're going to regret those words."

They then summoned their bow and began shooting at me. I summoned a barrier of darkness, but they managed to break through it and managed to graze me. _Oh yeah arrows of the sun and moon_. I then summoned my chains and lassoed Apollo with it. I then threw him using my chains.

"Apollo!" Artemis yelled. She then through her bow and was in front of me in and instant and she swiped at my chest sending me flying.

"Well, aren't you fast?"

She was in front of me again but I barely managed to block this time. She struck again, and I blocked again, but her blow was faster than before. She strucked again grazing me. She then strucked again and again. The I felt a presence behind me it was Orion and Apollo and they shot at me at lightning speeds. I managed to dodge the arrows but Artemis was at my chest and shoved her dagger threw it. I was sent flying backwards a few dozen feet.

I then got a little angry. I got up and pulled the dagger out of my chest.

Then I decided to let loose a bit.

"Alright, no more mister nice guy." I then proceeded to transform onto my true form. The upper part of my chiton was ripped when my wings grew. Then I let loose a blood curdling scream like last time, it successfully terrified them. But it hinder their movements for only a few seconds.

"This must be his true monster form! He should be more powefu-" I interrupted Orion by appearing instantly before him and giving him an intense uppercut which sent him flying into the sky for a couple of miles.

"Orion!"

Artemis yelled. She then attempted to stab me in my back, but before she could I backhanded her sending her flying into the bottom of the cliff. Apollo was shocked but before he could recover I slashed at him with my sword, injuring him a bit. He felled backwards from the strike. He was knocked out. Then I heard a scream and Orion came falling down. Since he was a giant I couldn't ever hope to kill him, for I was no god or even demigod anymore. He got up and glared at me with his mechanical eyes. He was wounded quite a bit.

And he said

"I will definitely kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Those words felt clichéd.

He then ready his knife which survived the fall, but I created darkness into the shape of a sword 15 feet long, the distance between us, and instantly cut off his arm and slashed at his chest. But it obviously didn't kill him.

Artemis then appeared from the cliff. She then saw the states Apollo and Orion were in. She then summoned her bow again, but before she could shoot, I was surrounded by metal bars instantly. I was in a cage. Then the Olympians appeared. Poseidon was in a few celestial bronze chains.

Athena then said

"Sorry Artemis but this monster was determined to be too dangerous for you, Apollo and your hunt."

"And we can't take him back to Olympus because, if he escapes our thrones may be in danger." Hermes said.

"Let's just release him, gang up on him, and beat him to a bloody pulp!"

Ares said that with intense glee.

I then reverted to my human form.

"Well you caught me, so what do you guys plan to do?"

Aphrodite then looked up at me up and down and said

"Well you could become my plaything huh?" She said with a smile.

To which I responded with

"So is banishing me to Tartarus an option?"

She then got mad.

"Wha? You would rather be in Tartarus than be with me!?"

"It seems like the lesser pain in the ass."

Hermes then laughed.

"SILENCE!" Zeus stormed which woke Apollo up.

"APOLLO! We will be needing your abilities!"

Apollo then muttered

"Glad to see you're alright to dad."

"Now we will begin the questioning process! Each of us will only get one question to ask to shorten the time and efficiency! I'll start! Now brat! What are you planning to do with Olympus!?"

I decided it will be easier to answer truthfully.

"Absolutely nothing. I honestly couldn't care less about ruling the world. Sounds like too much work"

They looked surprise when I told then this. Everyone except Poseidon and Hestia.

Then Athena asked

"What are your powers, no, rather who are your parents?"

"They are Tartarus as I mentioned earlier. Nyx, Ananke, Pontus, Eros, and Chronos. And I think you can guess what powers I got from most of their names alone."

That seemed like it intrigued Athena, then Ares asked

"What are your weapons?!"

"Sword and chains."

Since he didn't say _all_ your weapons, I didn't tell him about my eye.

Hermes asked

"Would you mind telling me the best way to take said weapons, in let's say your sleep?"

"And I will tell you that I'm not going to do that."

Hera asked

"What is your relationship with my little brother there?"

"He's like my adoptive father as all."

Demeter asked

"What is your stance on the agriculture industry?"

Everyone else sighed in exasperation.

"Don't really understand why you asked me that but I believe that kings should put more effort into farming."

Then Hephaestus asked

"What are your chains abilities?"

"They are unbreakable some of the time?"

Apollo asked

"Some?"

"Yes since I'm free from my sisters the fates some of the time and, you just wasted your question."

Apollo realized that and groaned n indignation.

Aphrodite then asked

"What's your problem with me!?"

"You have a husband and a lover. Need nothing more than that."

Artemis finally asked

"How did you know of Orion's secret but he didn't know of your existence?" Her tone was a little testy.

"I was born after he was, and Dad didn't let his son's the giant's know I was born."

Hestia said

" I have no need to ask you a question"

To which I responded

"Great! So can you let me out of this age know?"

Athena then said

"Not until we have a vote of what to do about you."

Well this won't go in my favor.

 **A/N: Aw there it was. Also please review. Later.**


	10. Triton sucks and I become something

A/N: **well I'm back again with another chapter. Thanks for all your kind reviews. By the way EmmaBloom this kind of idea had been in my head for quite a while, but I only now started acting on it. Spawn Hades that idea with Percy losing some of his memories with the passage of time would honestly mess with what I'm planning for the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

There I was. In a cage on the island of Delos. The Olympians went back to vote on what to do with me, leaving me here.

 _This sucks._

Then I saw a familiar figure. What's _he_ doing here? (A/n: This should be obvious.)

It was my adoptive brother Triton, and he had a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here Triton? Sore about losing to me and came to laugh at me as payback?"

That was what it looks like to me.

"Laughing at you isn't a part of my vengeance. It's only a bonus. I just came to use the tides to drag you down into the sea. I'm surprised that they didn't kill you, but oh well. This is good enough."

"Vengeance." Then I realized something. How did the Olympians find out about me? I didn't have time to think about it with being attacked and being questioned. Then I realized someone must've tipped them off. _Triton._

"You tipped them off didn't you? Triton you scaly bastard!"

"Whatever do you mean? I was born of my father Poseidon and his wife, so in what way am I a bastard?"

"This is no time to act like a smartass! What did you do Triton!?"

"As far as you're concerned absolutely nothing. Well that's been enough chit-chat. Bye Perseus." He said this with a smile on his face. Then a humongous wave emerged and dragged my cage up in it and I was dragged into the sea. Next thing I knew; I was sinking in the sea at a fast pace. Then I remembered that I have a more powerful true form. I transformed into this form and tried to break my way out but, all that was left was a scratch _. What the fucking Tartarus!_

This must have been made by Hephaestus! But why is it so powerful!

 _Let's calm down here son._

 _Yeah. You can't drown anyway, so what's the harm in being patient._

I heard 2 voices. Who are they?

 _Sorry for not giving you a proper introduction. I am one of your fathers, Pontus._

 _And I am Chronos._

So two of my fathers showed up. But why?

 _Since we were looking at your battle with the giant and the twins, we thought you were worthy enough to be of our blood._

 _Well it was more like that you seem interesting. So well give you two options right here and now. We'll stop time for everyone but you will train to increase your power. But when time resumes, you will return to the cage, or we make you into a god and let you out, but you'll gain the weakness that the gods have and be incapable of further growth. So which will it be?_

 _The first one without a doubt. I don't want their huge weaknesses._

 _Heh, alright then._

I was then in some space. The sky was white. So was the ground and grass.

"Welcome, this is my domain. Time."

Then a gut with white hair and a mischievous smirk appeared.

 _I didn't think time was an actual place._

"Oh, it isn't. This is something I temporarily made as I don't have a physical place. So for your training, it will be simple. Will be pushing your true form to its utmost limits. Tartarus told you that this form won't change anymore, correct? Well, that may not be true. What we're going to do is push your true for to its limits and beyond. First we used these needles to release some stored up power in your body. You may permanently die from this, but you may not."

He took white needles out of nowhere and then without warning all of them managed to break my black skin. I then felt more powerful, but the pain also increased.

 _Weak._

A voice that sounded familiar to me said it. It hurt more than if someone else said it for some reason.

 _The woman you loved left you because you were weak. Your friends betrayed you for the same reason. Would you have even won against Mark if you didn't surprise him?_

 _Shut up! I am not weak! Not now! Not before!_ I mentally screamed back _._

 _Why do you try so hard to deny it? You have no power. Your weakness itself is a sin._

I then realized. That it was _my_ voice.

 _You can't win against them even in this life._

 _Everyone betrayed you because you were determined to be weak._

 _Even the one you thought would never betray you did just that._

 _She did it with another man. Someone who knew her for less time than you did. Someone who was worse than you. Why? Because you were weak. Power is justice in the world of gods, but you have no power._

 _You can't even break through a cage, which is how you ended up here. Because you were weak you will meet your end here of all places. No honorable death for a weakling like you._

 _Shut the fuck up!_

 _You can't even win against yourself. How pitiful you are. Why don't you just sleep? Sleep for eternity._

 _You know you want to._

 _Sleep, and all your pain will be over._

His words were more painful than anything I ever felt. How do I overcome this?

 _You can't overcome me, for I am you, and I shall always know your darkest fears and regrets._

Then my consciousness, started fading away.

 _Is this how it ends for me?_

 _Accept it. It will hurt more if you don't. It is your fate, to die forever weak._

My fate? With those words I remembered. That even if not fully. I was free from fate. If my fate is to die weak then I'll just defy it. Nothing, will change that fact. If I'm weak, then I'll just become strong then.

 _My fate, is my own! No one will ever tell me it's not! I'll prove to everyone right here and now, especially to myself._

I then said the words which released me from this torture.

 _That. I. Am. Not. Weak!_

My consciousness started to return a bit by bit. My body stopped feeling the pain bit by bit. My body started feeling more powerful than before. I then stood up. The skin around my torso, neck and head felt like it was cracking. Then my body gained more power. And with that The black skin on those places cracked and fell off completely.

"Heh. So you did."

"So he managed to overcome his darkest thoughts."

I then looked up and saw Chronos with his white hair but also a different protogenos. One with eyes the color of the sea and hair which was blue. It was without a doubt Pontus.

Then I asked.

"This was my training? Was there a need to stop time for this?"

"It might not seem that long to you, but it actually took thirty years for you to reach this far. There is a slight difference with time in your head and outside it."

Thirty years?

It took me that long?

Pontus then said

"Well it won't be training if you don't see what the current you can do. By the way, we're going to congratulate you for becoming a new type of divine being. You don't have any of the weaknesses of other gods so congratulations. Also the powers you inherited from us became domains for you."

"And here come my lovely daughters now." Chronos said.

Then the three fates appeared.

"You truly are a troublesome little brother. But what's done is done." Lachesis said that.

Then all three said

""All hail Perseus! The Lord of monsters! God of night, punishment, time, seawater, lust, oaths, and freedom. All hail Perseus! The first of his new kind.""

They then disappeared.

And then Pontus said

"Well 'since you're technically thirty years older, we'll be giving you some weapons like Tartarus and Nyx did." Pontus said that.

Then he pulled a spear out of nowhere. It was colored blue.  
"This is the spear of the sea. It contains the seas power and wrath in it. May it serve you well. Oh and it can be sent to the sea's and summoned from the sea's.'"

He handed it to me. It then disappeared. I sent it to the seas, for later use.

Chronos handed me a cloak.

"This cloak, will change its appearance depending on the era and it allows you to see into the future about 1 week into the future. May it serve you well.

"Well goodbye."

I was then in the cage again. But I was in my new true form this time. I then balled up my right hand and sent a slash of darkness at the gate.

Cutting it cleanly. I then flew out with my wings, and soared out of the ocean.  
I'll show everyone including myself what I can do.

Artemis P.O.V

 _Damn that fucking male!_ I was still angry over that _man_. He killed one of my hunters and critically injured another! Not to mention Orion, who lost his arm and his chest wound. Oh, and my brother Apollo, I guess, but that's a minor thing. When I think about him, intense blood lust and rage built up. It's taking everything not to enter my divine form, and go destroy him while he's in that cage.

Then father said

"What do you all vote for, I vote for his death. His existence is too dangerous to keep alive."

Ares then said

"I vote that we kill him. And when he reforms, kill him again. It's quick and easy."

Apollo then said

"I second that. That's the first smart thing you ever said, Ares."

Athena then said

"He said that he's free from the fates some of the time. This may prove useful to us. But I can't deny that his existence is risky. I vote that we monitor him for a while and see what he's like."

"Wow that's the first smart thing you said Athena."

Poseidon said that. He was out of the chains. That statement irritated Athena.

I voted

"I want to kill him and hang his skin on my wall."

Hermes voted to observe him.

So did Hephaestus.

Aphrodite voted to kill him. Guess she was still upset about being rejected.

Hestia and Hera abstained from vote.

Demeter voted to observe him.

Five to five. We can't act right now. I really want to kill him and gut him.

"Let's observe him right now." Athena suggested.

"Since he's in that cage, I doubt he can do anything right now."

Father accepted that proposal and what we saw was his cage in the sea and him trying to break out.

This made me a little bit happy.

Then we heard two voices from the image. They claimed they were protogenoi.

They offered him a choice.

"Tch. He's obviously going to pick godhood. But it will be easier to capture him now." Apollo said this with a smile on his face.

But he picked the other, more grueling option.

"That was a bit predictable." Poseidon said

"Since he was already pretty powerful, picking the easier method but it comes with our huge weaknesses. The former was the smarter decision."

But then something weird happen. His body only had that black skin (?) on his arms, his waist below and on those wings.

"So this is what happened huh?" Athena muttered.

Then the three fates appeared.

Then Lachesis said

"We'll give you a little warning now. Our little brother has become a new type of divine being and his domains were declared. He became this on his own. He lacks your weakness so you'd do well to be cautious."

They then disappeared.

But those words left a big enough shock to us.

 _What do we do now?_

 **A/N: Well what do you think? Please review. And by the way I am not going to ad Annabeth to the harem, so don't even ask.**


	11. Domains, oaths, and punishment, oh yes!

**A/N: Well here I am again. Thanks for the review. I'm finally over 50 reviews!**

 **ChocoChomper There may or may not be a new threat. They may or may not have a kinship with Percy. Well vague hints aside, here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or any of its characters.**

Percy P.O.V

Well, now that I grew more powerful and obtained some godhood, let's deal with Triton.

But I should probably talk about my domains now and their power. When I became a god, I suddenly knew what my domains can do. Also of my new godly powers but that's not important right now. Is this how it was for the Olympians and Titans? Well whatever.

My abilities of the lord of monsters only increased slightly. I also gained the power to possess monsters so that seems a little bit useful. I can also sense the presence of any nearby monster and I can instantly find out the position of any monster I want. I can also gain a temporary power boost whenever a monster kills a demigod as a sacrifice for me, or kill themselves for me.

My domain of night, allows me to manipulate darkness to a much greater degree, and also increase my power vastly. I can also control creatures of the night with ease. I can also control how long a night lasts, but increasing it about, six hours would cost me most of my power.

My domain of punishment allows me to inflict divine punishment on anyone who breaks an oath, commit a crime, or intentionally does anything that could be sentenced with banishment.

My domain of oath, allows me to reinforce an oath, and can make one harder to break than swearing on the river Styx. I can also release someone from an oath. Anyone. There was also an explanation on why I got this domain. It also has the ability to let me reward someone who keeps an oath. The reward is more power, but it can also work in tandem with my powers of punishment, by stripping them of their gained power. I also became near impossible for me to break an oath.

 _Being god of black hellfire wouldn't create as much paradoxes as oaths would._

 _Paradoxes?_

My domain of time basically has the same power's Cronus's did but I also have the power to temporarily stop time and slow down time around me. This seem like something I can use.

The domain of seawater is like that with my water powers but with its powers only has effect over seawater. I can also blast sea water from out of nowhere with my hands, so my weakness of being unable to affect freshwater disappears.

Lust domain can increase lust. Erase it. And even direct lust towards another, but in an oath was put in place before, their lust won't be directed to anyone, because of my oath domain. This limitation feels like it kind of sucks, for some reason.

My domain of freedom, makes it impossible to trap me for more than a minute, in any traps that weren't made by someone like Hephaestus. In which case, it'll take me an hour at most to escape. I am also mostly free from my sisters, since it would be too troublesome to be completely free from what they want to happen. I can also free anyone who's been imprisoned with only a thought. Unless the one who's imprisoning them, is someone more powerful than me. Like a protogenos. I can also go wherever I want like when I was a demigod.

But with these new powers, I'll need someone, to test them on. This someone will have to look like a merman. Be a god. Arrogant of his godly status, and an all-around jerk. (A/N: If I didn't add the merman part, this could've applied to any god.)

 _Triton._

I'll dispense a suitable punishment on that bastard. But first to find him.

But, if I know the Olympians they are probably watching me right now. With my new power they may try to banish me to Tartarus or restrain me. Since that would be a bit troublesome from now on I decided to pay them a little visit, before I kill Triton.

I teleported into the center of the throne room. That shocked all of them.

"Hello, Hello! How are you lovely ladies and gentleman today?"

I said with my best sarcastic charming voice.

Athena obviously regained her wits faster than the others and asked

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I am here to make a little deal with you guys since my life may be a hindrance to me from now on."

I could've probably overpowered all of them if I went all out. But would've made me an enemy that Olympus deemed dangerous. They would most likely expend every last hero, hunter, champion and god they have to just get me restrained, or killed. That would probably ruin the world, with no god left to manage it. That may make life more intolerable for everyone, so I decided to go with this option. Even if I just escape Zeus's paranoia would probably

Athena must've realized this because she said

"So what is your deal?"

"Oh I swear loyalty to Olympus, and you don't try to control or kill me. I'll protect Olympus my own way. How about that."

"If we can't control you how does that make you loyal?" Apollo said snidely.

"Loyalty and obedience are two different things oh playboy god. Besides isn't not having me as an enemy good enough for you?"

Hephaestus said

"He's got a point. At the very least not having him as an enemy is good enough."

"Let's put it to a vote then. All in favor of accepting his offer raise your hands."

Everyone, but Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite and Ares raised their hand. I can guess why Ares didn't raise his hand though.

He then shouted

"Come on! Why don't we just kill him while we have the chance! All twelve of us are here so it's not like he can do anything!"

I then said

"WOW! What an idiot. IF you can deal with him and not strip him of his throne or godhood, then I'm honestly impress."

That pissed Ares off.

"What was that you freak of nature!?"

"Oh? Did I say that out loud? Sorry I must've been speaking it while I thought it. Ha ha-ha ha!"

"Oh. I'll rip your arms off your body and shove them down your motherfucking throat!"

"Are you honestly going to fight me in Hestia's presence?"

He then must've realized that Hestia was in the room. It was basically an unspoken rule not to fight in Hestia's presence. I simply used this fact against him.

I then said

"I swear on the river Styx loyalty to Olympus and to protect Olympus my own way. Well then see ya."

I then teleported out of the throne room.

I had something more important on my mind. Triton. I then teleported to Poseidon's palace, because I was sure that he would be there. And what do you know. He was in the throne room looking smug, while he looked at Poseidon's throne. I then decided to revert to my weaker form, because I would still use my domains in that form. And I don't need to go all out against someone like Triton anyway. I then put on my cloak, because I realized I was naked.

"Yo! Triton! What's up man?" I called out to him.

He looked at me, and was shocked as if he didn't expect I be here.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled in shock.

"I simply broke out of the cage after I attained godhood, as all."

"How can a lowly monster attain godhood!?"

"I'm the son of six protogenos. To call me a lowly monster with that kind of parentage is a little insulting don't you think?"

I then created darkness and shaped it into a sword. It was even easier than before. It honestly only took a thought this time.

"Enough talking. Time to die."

I was then behind him in an instant. In that instant the sword was through his chest. But being a god, that wasn't enough to end him.

I then kicked his back.

"Uggh." He groaned as he was crawling on the ground. The sword of darkness then disappeared, because I willed it to. Ichor was flowing out of his body into the water around him. He then summoned his trident got up and attempted to stab me.

But I stopped time. While stopped I wanted to kick him in the balls, but I then remembered he was fish from the waist down, and didn't have any visible nuts to kick. So I setted the sending him flying with punches to the face, and gut. After that was done I started time since I also wanted to see him in pain as well.

"Owwwwwww!" he yelled when I started time back up. He then looked at our positions and was confused. My time powers worked beautifully. Just look at the pain on his face.

He then got up again despite being shown how futile it is. It looks like his pride and hatred of me are clouding his judgement. He attempted to throw his trident at me in desperation. But I solidified the seawater in front of me to the point that it blocked the trident with ease.

Since I can't really use my other domains right now since I want to injure him, I decided, to test out two of my domains domains. Punishment and lust.

"Triton, for your crime of trying to get rid of me out of spite and your arrogant pride, I will banish you to the depths of Tartarus. Your body will also attract all monsters, regardless of age, size or gender. You will also feel increasing lust whenever they do anything to you but after what's done is done, you'll forget the pleasure and lust you felt. And do not think you can simply kill them for the time you spend in Tartarus, you'll be as weak as a mortal. And if you also worry that you'll be stuck forever lusting after monsters, you will forget the lust and also the pleasure you felt. And don't think you can hide it for after the first monster gets you everyone will know what happened to you. While you in Tartarus think on the fact that you chose to challenge I, the god of monsters. Now receive your punishment!"

My left eye also started glowing green. This is the eye's true power. It doesn't simply increase gravity, but simply drags one down to Tartarus. When the full power of this eye is revealed a gateway to the pit is temporarily opened.

And a gate was opened. With it, Triton fell through it screaming.

Now that Triton has been taken care of. I will return to the earth. Since there is no more need to hide my existence I can do whatever I want now.

P.O.V switch

Triton's P.O.V

"Agggrrgghhhh" I screamed as I fell down to the pit. I then landed into the river Acheron. Even more intense pain seared through my body. But I was able to maintain my consciousness and crawl out of it.

 _Damn HIM! I will plot an even greater vengeance when I get out off here! And I will make that motherfucking son of a bitch pay for doing this to me! A true born god! HIM! A god!? Don't make me laugh! And as if he could have enough power to weaken me! And as if I could ever feel lust for monsters, and have monsters lust after me. That surely must've been a lie!_ This I thought, all the while plotting my true vengeance against him. I then heard a rustling in the distance. It was a Cyclopes and a Laistrygonian giant. And they had expressions full of lust, on their faces. They then proceeded to rush at me, I then attempted to blast at them with my godly energy but it didn't come out they then grabbed me, and for some reason it hurt. I tried to break free but it was impossible. It was as if I had become as weak as a….

 _Oh no._ They then took me to behind a boulder and then stripped themselves and me. They had huge erections and pointed them towards me.

"NO! No no! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _Line break_

 _P.O.V switch_

Artemis P.O.V

 _Great. I can't touch him now._ I thought as I returned from the meeting. Father kept me there for as long as Aphrodite, Apollo and Ares, because we had a grudge against him, now and because we were most likely to disobey orders and go after him. He gave us a stern warning to not go fighting him without a good reason. Apollo was still injured so he went to heal himself after that meeting. Ares and Aphrodite went off together somewhere. Then I saw a sight I didn't expect. Orion was fighting that male. Perseus. But calling a fight is too generous. More like a one-sided beating. _What is going on here?_ As rage once again consumed me.

I then summoned my bow and then shot at Perseus but he noticed me. But it was too late anyway for my arrow was already an inch away from his nose. But then he was gone Orion was ten feet away from where he was and my bow was gone. _What the Hades happened!?_

I then noticed him. He had my _bow_. And he looked amused. That made me want to slap him into a mountain.

"Now calm down there Arty. Let me explain before you go shooting at me."

" _Don't_ call me Arty!"

"Alright then wild moon."

"Don't call me that either, _boy_!"

Those nicknames of his were increasing my rage at him more and more.

"Well let me explain my sword of the story please."

"…Fine." I said this with obvious reluctance. But since I'm not allowed to fight him without a good reason, and I don't know what went on here, this is all I could do.

"Tell me your story."

 **A/N: And that concludes this chapter. And to answer a question about how could the gods hear Percy's conversation with his dad's if time was stopped, time wasn't stopped yet. Time was also restarted so they had some room to converse with each other a bit. Sorry for not making this clear.**

 **And also Percy can honestly only permakill gods, titans and monsters, when their on the verge of fading, but let's be honest, why permakill them when you can** _ **punish**_ **them? It will be a little bit more satisfying with how I'm going to write the villains. Like cake with icecream. And I think I'm going to decide harem members by the 13** **th** **chapter so please give me some more ideas good people. Please review.**


	12. The Hunt and the Orion incident happens

**A/N: Here I am! Back with another chapter! And the suggestions keep pouring in. I'm getting many different ideas of who can be in the harem now! Please note, that this may determine a little bit, how the story goes. Now on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, or any of its characters.**

 **Artemis P.O.V**

He then told me what happened.

Apparently, he was taking a stroll in the woods after doing something to Triton. What it was, I had no idea but he said that everyone will find out about it pretty soon. He had a smile on his when he said it, but I felt a small, very small, shiver running through my body but for some reason also a small sense of comfort. That made it extra annoying.

Then what happened next is that he ran into Orion and some of my hunters. When they saw him, their rage unhinged itself. But Orion, told them to get away, because this monster was his prey. The hunters then left. Orion then pulled out his knives and lunged but _Perseus_ easily sent him flying. Orion got up again, and again, which led us to our current situation.

It's hard to say he's at fault for this but….

"Why didn't you just teleport and avoided this whole situation?" I still hated him, with all my heart and soul. I want to find a reason to be able to maim him without being punished.

"What male would run, when being challenged like that?" he said it was the nature of males not to run, when they should. That convinced me, but it also increased my rage and hatred towards him. It was as if he _knew_ what to say to me to convince me.

"And besides, I doubt any Olympian, other than Hestia, wouldn't have killed him if he did that."

That was also convincing. _Damn him!_

"Well, I should be going."

But I stopped him before he could leave.

"Wait!"

"What do you want, moon girl?"

I had to swallow my rage as, he gave me another nickname. There is something I want to ask him after all.

"What are your domains?" in the short conversation we had, he aggravated me quite a bit. He may be powerful, but I would have hit him without that fear. But yet, for some reason I didn't. I also feel some mysterious kinship with him, despite my utter hatred and revolt of his existence, and that led to me believing, the answer lied in his domains.

"The domain you should want to know about, is night. A moon can only sine in the night you know?"

"You can get out now!" That statement of his pissed me off.

"Since it seems like you want to kill me, I'll stay by your side for a while."

"What!? That is the exact opposite of what I want!"

"Would you Olympians rather not know where I am?"

That was a good point, but…

An Iris message then appeared in front of me about ten seconds later. The one messaging me was father. He then said

"Artemis, I will need you to monitor him."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"This is the best way to know his location."

"Why can't any of the other Olympians do it?" I asked him this important question.

"You are always with your hunters, who like you also hate him, so they, like you, would watch him with the greatest possible attention. Since this is the case with your numbers advantage with your hunters will give you the greatest efficiency required to watch him."

 _Great. Just great._

"This is an _order_ Artemis. And since this would concern the safety of Olympus, you won't get off with a light punishment."

The iris message ended after those words.

"Well isn't this great? Let's make sure to have a good time together." Perseus said with an annoying smirk. I want to punch him in the face right now. What else can I do now?

"since I have to let you follow me, according to Zeus's orders, come on _boy_. But if you touch one of my hunters even for a second, I will kill you."

"Don't worry. I'll keep it in mind."

 _Line Break_

When we arrived at camp, my hunters were shocked by Perseus's appearance with me. Not that one can blame them. They then yelled and screamed, asking what he was doing with me. I then explained that I was watching him on father's orders. They reacted accordingly

"But why!?"

"Why did he have to be with us!?"

"He's a male!"

"Can't some other god watch him!?"

How they react to the situation does make me a little bit happy though. But since you can't change an order from Zeus with just complaining I silenced them. I then answered their questions from their earlier outburst. I then turned around to give him another warning, but he was gone. I then looked around and saw that the door to our portable weapons shed was opened. I then knew where he was. I stormed into the weapons shed and saw him _touching_ our weapons.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing!?

He then looked up at my direction.

"Me? Nothing really. Just checking out the Hunt's weapons."

"Do you mind explaining why?" Him being in here was pissing me off.

"I saw it and then went over to it, to see if there is anything that your hunters could use in retaliation against me being here."

My hunters would honestly do that to him. But I won't reveal that to him. Neither the fact that they don't hide what they use for retaliation on their tents. We can at least play some pranks on him can we?

"Well come on! I already briefed my hunters about this situation, so I want to make sure that they remember your name and face clearly." I then walked out of the shed along with Perseus. Then he put on his smile and said

"Well, hello my fair maidens, my name is-"

"We don't need to know your name _male_. My lieutenant Chloe hissed. She was a daughter of my sister Athena. She had blonde hair, and my sisters intense grey eyes.

"Well I know introductions with guys are hard for you girls, but this is a little ridiculous.' He was obviously unfettered by her.

Then Orion appeared from the healing tent. He was looking better. He managed to regain his lost limb, and his face was back to being uninjured. He smiled when he saw me. That for some reason always left me with a sense of happiness and for some reason unpleasantness, but the happiness is always bigger than the unpleasantness, so I always push it to the back of my mind. But when he saw who was behind me, his expression worsened. He then asked

"What's _he_ doing here?" his tone was testy and sour.

"I'm stuck watching him by Zeus's orders."

"Artemis, do you expect me to believe that Zeus, wants you to watch this _monster_!"

"Former monster Orion. I am now a god. Feel free to worship me."

"As if something like you could ever become a god! Artemis he's joking right!?"

I hated to burst on Orion's bubble but

"He is truly some kind of divine being. Something that is totally unique."

"We'll let's make sure to have a good time together shall we?" Perseus said with a smile.

 _Line break_

It's been a week since I started watching Perseus. It was an extremely troublesome week. We told him that if he doesn't work in this camp then he can't eat, but he doesn't. He instead mostly disrupts our hunts by killing the prey with his bare hands before my hunters can get to them. He also eats the prey he kills _raw_. I can only hope that that's just his monster instincts running rampant. If that's just how he prefers it, then I am a bit disgusted then.

He also keeps getting into _altercations_ with Orion. Each time Orion the one who ends up injured. But thanks to Phoebe's healing and Orion's giant heritage, he becomes as good as new after a while.

Orion on the other hand found a maiden who was willing to become a huntress. Finished all his chores for the next two weeks and helps my hunters hunt. He is also, unlike Perseus, liked by all of my hunter's. I think it's clear as day, who I would prefer to look after.

Then Orion and my hunters asked me to come to a meeting about our _guest_ deep in the forest away from the camp.

"Artemis, let's just get rid of him!"

"We can't. I can't disobey father's orders this time."

Then Chloe said

"Can't you guys just seal him away? He won't be able to any harm to Olympus that way."

"He swore loyalty towards Olympus. That is the only reason father had him observed rather than terminated."  
"So use that against him and kill him! He probably won't counterattack, so you chance of doing it are high!" Orion suggested this. His hatred of him must be higher than I had thought if his personality changed this much when it regards him.

And not just Orion. All my hunters suggest killing him no matter how hard I try to calm them down. His mere presence was pushing them to their very short limit. The fact that he also killed a huntress and that the huntress maimed by him is here really doesn't help matter's. And he had yet to apologize for it and seemed to have forgotten about it.

To placate their rage, I said

"Don't worry everyone. Calm down. I'll make sure to find a reason to get rid of him."

They muttered various things but have appeared to have agreed. Everyone started to leave. But Orion stayed. When everyone else was out of range he then said

"Artemis, I have something very important to tell you.

"What is it Orion?" I wonder what could be so important that he stayed behind after the meeting.

"The truth is, Artemis, I love you!"

This declaration left me shocked. But after a while, I replied

"Is this some kind of joke Orion?" My voice was a little startled.

"As if I would ever make a joke like this Artemis, with you of all goddesses. I swear on the river Styx that this is the truth. Artemis please accept my Earnest feelings."

He then moved in for a kiss but I jumped back.

"Wa-wait! I'm the goddess of maidens. Even if I did return your feelings you can't ask me to break my oath. You also swore an oath to hold no lust or love towards women."

"But you are far from women. You are a goddess so my oath isn't truly broken is it?"

He then pulled out silver chains, and the next thing I knew, they covered my arms and legs.

Orion then walked up to me grabbed my silver tunic, and then tore it off revealing my nude body.

He then lifted up my face in his giant hands and said

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

But then an arrow landed on his arm. He screamed out in pain. He then glared at the direction was Chloe. And her face had an extremely pissed off look.

"What are you doing to our mistress Orion!?"

Orion looked at her coldly.

"And how dare you interrupt us. But since you're only a demigod you can't hope to kill me. The only goddess willing enough to help you is in chains over there." This was the truth. None of the other gods would be willing to help my hunt. And the ones who are, don't even know of the situation.

"As if I care about that! I'll kill you myself if I have to!"

She then shot another arrow at Orion but Orion dodged this one. He then lunged at Chloe and grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up. He then started strangling her, but she was resisting. She managed to stab him with one of her daggers in the arm, but he still held on. She was going to die at this rate!

"Orion, just let her go! I'll do what you want so just please release her!" I pleaded with tears forming in my eyes. But he then said

"But she would interrupt us. So her death is a guarantee." Her body the stopped struggling and turned limp. She was dead. And it was my fault. I should have never trusted Orion to begin. I remembered the unpleasantness I felt from his smile, but why did I ignore it? Why did I think I could trust Orion, someone born to kill me! I then thought _Someone. Please help me. Anyone._ But I knew this hope would never be granted. The chances of anyone listening in on us were slim.

His next actions nearly broke me. He then ripped her head off her corpse and tossed it into the other direction.

"I always thought of her as annoying, I wouldn't have wanted her in my harem."

 _Harem?_

"Ah! You look confused. While it is true that, I joined with you originally being the goal, I then realized, that my love deserves to be shared with the entire hunt. I truly do love you, but if I can make you, a virgin goddess, fall for me, then the hunt will know me to be the only man worthy enough for them. Now let us continue with this." He then began too approach me again but….

His left arm was immediately cut off. Then he was sent flying.

"Orion, let me give you this warning, touch her, and death will be the least of your worries."

Perseus was there and he looked extremely pissed.

"What!? How did you find us!? You should've been nowhere near here!"

Percy then looked at Orion with an evil smile, and menacing eyes. This expression left Orion trembling, but for some reason, it greatly comforted me.

"Someone just asked for help as all. And since I was the only go paying attention I decided to help her."

He heard my request for help. That fact alone sent a warm feeling through my chest.

"And on the way here I saw a decapitated head belonging to the lieutenant of the hunt. If you don't want people finding out about something terrible, don't go throwing dead body parts. It also looked like she was strangled before it was someone tore it off." He then took out the head from nowhere and laid it on her body.

"I also heard about your harem plan while I was closing in on you. And I have to say," he then looked at Orion with a face with unhinged disgust "that you are absolutely unworthy of being loved by either Artemis or her hunt."

That statement made me feel the happiest I've ever been in my life for some reason.

"Since you were wounded by a demigod, I am able to kill you now. You should learn a bit more about picking battles bro."

A sword of darkness was the created.

"Well Orion, for the crimes you committed here tonight, prepare yourself, for divine punishment."

Orion's other arm was instantly cut off. Then the sword was sent through his back.

"Don't worry. This won't be enough to kill you. If you died so soon, I doubt the huntress you killed would be satisfied with that."

He then stood up straight and with eyes as cold as Chione he said

"Orion, for your crimes of trying to forcibly make Artemis break her oath, breaking the oath you made to her, killing a huntress who was in the right, and disrespecting the dead I deem you worthy of my punishment. You will be hated even more so than Ares, and if you approach any woman, then you would be weak to the point where that woman could easily overpower you. And last, you'll be targeted by the spirits of every beast you killed." Orion managed to unsteadily get up without his arms and backed away from Perseus.

"Orion be gone from my sight."

Then the spirits of various creatures appeared. They were at least hundreds of them. They then started chasing Orion

"haaaaaaaaaah" Orion screamed.

Perseus then appeared in front of me and removed the chains.

"You all right he asked?" he asked. He then took his cloak and covered me with it.

And then I don't know what came over me. I kissed him with an embrace.

I then backed off instantly. My face felt like it was burning.

He looked shocked but I couldn't blame him.

What is going on with me.

 **A/N: please review. Didn't plan for an entire chapter in Artemis's P.O.V. it just happened.**

 **And remember, I will be deciding harem member by next chapter, so give out some last ideas if you have any. Peace!**


	13. Artemis realizes her feelings and Chaos

**A/n: Mm. All these reviews gets me in the mood to write.**

 **And the harem member slots have been decided they are**

 **Artemis (Obviously if you read the last chapter)**

 **Hestia**

 **Athena**

 **Zoe**

 **Bianca**

 **Reyna**

 **Calypso (A mix of a fuck you to Leo and some lingering feelings)**

 **Thalia**

 **Rachel**

 **Hera (For this one I have a different idea of her getting pissed whenever Zeus cheats on her and having an affair as payback)**

 **Slave harem (The girls who are a part of his harem but are slaves to him. Think of them as his unimportant mistresses. He has no real love almost all of them for them, but they do to him.**

 **Hazel (A fuck you to Frank)**

 **Piper (Fuck you to Jason)**

 **Kelly the empousa (Have to have some monsters for the god of monsters.)**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Hera (For this one I have a different idea of her getting pissed whenever Zeus cheats on her and having an affair as payback)**

 **Dracaena Queen (going to give her a name)**

 **Juniper (being petty towards Grover. Less of a fuck you with Jason, Frank and Leo. You'll see what I mean later in the story.)**

 **And that's it. The main harem will be seen more often. If you need a comparison think of a harem anime with lots of girls and think of the girl's you see relatively less than the others. I honestly could not help myself. Sorry for being like this so, now let's get on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

Percy P.O.V

Did Artemis just kiss me? I've seen some pretty shocking things. The sky being held up, a bull man in his underpants, an old man who could shapeshift into various sea creatures, a guy with three bodies, etc.

But nothing was more shocking than Artemis kissing me with her own free will. She was also deeply blushing. If I didn't know better I would ask Artemis if she fell in love in with me. But I didn't know better so I asked

"Artemis, did you by any chance, maybe, possibly fall in love with me?"  
I honestly expected to be slapped in the face with that question, but Artemis only blushed an even deeper shade of gold. (A/N: remember that the gods and monsters have gold blood.)

She was also fidgeting in my cloak, which for some reason made her more captivating. I then felt an onslaught of lust towards her. I also felt for some reason, a strong desire to protect her. A desire even stronger than my lust. Not that she really needed my protection against anything. She would probably shoot at me with her arrows if I said I wanted to protect her.

She then finally spoke.

With a blushed face she said,

"N-n-no! I am the maiden goddess so I can't do things like fall in love!" She said this in a voice barely more audible than a whisper.

This was also stimulating for me. At first I only joined the hunt to annoy her, after seeing the other Olympian women any lust I felt after seeing Artemis on that first day honestly lessened by a lot. To the point that when I was with her and the hunt I could release my suppressed lust and not feel anything. Not to say that she wasn't beautiful but her appearance wasn't as feminine as the others. But now that lust for her increased to the point where it was greater than before. _Calm down_. I manage to get my lust into control before anything bad happened. But y next action mystified even me. I picked Artemis up and put her into a bridal carry.

"Wh-what? I-is-isn't this a br-bri-bridal carry?!"

"Yep."

"Bu-but why!?" That was a really good question. But for some reason I keep on feeling a protective instinct towards Artemis.

"I think it's because I have a desire to protect you for some reason."

"!?" Artemis face was blushing all the way to her ears.

"Is-is that so?" but she had a smile on her face.

"I think I should probably tell you this. I'm the god of lust so if you would ever want to have a relationship with me you should be wary of cheating."

"I-I-I would never want to start a relationship with you! And even if I did I wouldn't have cared about it since no male god can ever be truly faithful."

Heh. Since she started acting like this I then got the desire to make her fluster.

"By the way, are you going to kill me?"

"Why would I do that?" the blush on her face lessened greatly.

"Actaeon saw you naked didn't he? And I'm pretty sure that you said something along the lines of any man who sees me naked deserves death?"

Then her blushing face return.

"We-well. That idiot saw me naked revealed himself, said he wanted me as his wife, and rushed towards me, so doing that is natural."

"Well then what about Sipriotes then? He was a boy who had no such desires a you gave him two choices. Become a girl and death right?"

"That was because he..." she said something after that in an inaudible mutter.

"Well what do we do with the corpse of your lieutenant?" I then pointed out a main problem after I had my fun.

"We give her a funeral worthy of her deeds." She responded calmly but with tears forming in her eyes.

"The real problem is how we explain it. The hunt all looked up to Orion like a big brother. They may end up in despair because of this incident." She now had a pained look on her face.

An idea then popped into my head.

"Why don't we just say she was killed by a dangerous beast? That is technically true."

"Well you are right. But what of Orion? He won't be as easy to write off as that.

I then got another idea in my head. Let's use something in the first life's myths.

"How about we say he went on a little trip. And how about we spread a rumor around that Apollo drove him mad so no one knows what nearly happened to you.

"That sounds alright." She said this without a second of hesitation.

"Really. No hesitation for throwing your brother under the chariot?"

"No. Not at all."

I then created a claw of darkness and grabbed her body and head in it. I did it this way for a simple reason. Artemis asked me why and I responded

"I wouldn't be able to carry you like this then could I?"

She then manage to blush with her entire face turning gold.

"Sh-shut up! Why should I accept this! This stupid couple treatment." But no matter what she said her face had a smile on it and she snuggle closer to me.

"If you don't want to accept it then you could just hop of." I suggested this to her. But she didn't hop off. She only said.

"If I hop off wou-wouldn't that be an insult to your hospitality." She said something weird as her reason for not getting off. We then walked back to camp like this. But before we entered the camp Artemis saw one of her hunters and immediately got out of the bridal carry. Luckily they didn't see her like that.

She then reluctantly gave me back my cloak and summoned some clothes on her body instantly. I put it on when I got it back. The smell reminded me of nature. It smelt good. But when I thought about it I asked

"Couldn't you have summoned clothes after I released you from the chains?" Why she didn't I had no idea.

She then blushed once again and said

"Si since you went out of your way to give me that cloak the least I could do is temporarily wear it, idiot!"

We then entered camp with the corpse in tow. Artemis then gave the explanation I thought up earlier. When a hunter asked about Orion she said he's going on a little trip, like we thought about before. A funeral was then held for the lieutenant. Chloe was her name. I only managed to find out about that fact today. Her shroud was silver and gray. A homage to both Artemis and Athena. But the hunters all glared at me. They also glared at me when Artemis said she was killed by a dangerous beast. They probably guessed it was me. I do fit the bill though huh. Artemis later selected a new girl to be her lieutenant. It was someone I was familiar with. Zoe Nightshade. Well I guess she was next in line huh.

After the funeral I then went back to the cave near the camp I was using. See since the hunter's don't like me they had conveniently run out of usable tents when the r goddess herself said there were at least 10 more usable tents left. But since I was able to make this cave it was no big deal. And I honestly can say that this cave is more comfortable than Tartarus. I was sitting on a rock lying back on a cave wall and then-

 _Well I doubt that this would be more uncomfortable than Tartarus huh Percy?_

I then heard the voice of someone familiar. Someone annoying. Chaos.

She then appeared in front of me in the form of a twenty year old girl. In this form her body was quite curvaceous. Her breasts look like they could be F cups. Her butt was also as great as her chest. But she was naked. Even with my lust suppressed this was stimulating enough for me.

"Why are you naked?" I asked calmly but being anything but.

"Oh I decided to give you a little gift for becoming a god. Time with me~"

"I don't want time with you though." I said this so she could leave. But then she immediately appeared on my lap

"Come on. Don't tell me you aren't interested in losing your virginity this time. Or are you just intimidated by my beauty? But don't worry. I'm a virgin as well. So please be gentle with me." She then licked her lips in a seductive manner. But then an arrow was next to my head.

 _Oh no._

When I turned to look to see who fired it. Artemis were there with her silvery eyes looking colder than absolute zero.

"Perseus, who is that woman on your lap?"

Chaos then had to say

"Oh, I'm the one who's going to take his virginity~"

Artemis then loaded another arrow into her bow but the next second the bow was in Chaos's hand.

"I also forgot to mention my name didn't eye? I am Chaos. Parent of the protogenos themselves, and the most powerful being currently in existence."

Artemis eyes widened in shock.

P.O.V switch

Artemis P.O.V

When Perseus suddenly picked me up into a bridal carry I felt my heart beat faster than it ever has before. When he said he wanted to protect me I felt the happiest I ever felt in the world. But when he told me he was a god of lust I completely accepted it. He's the son of Eros so that's not totally unexpected. But he then made me remember that he saw me naked, an unlike the two males before him I did nothing to him.

Why is that? Did I really fall in love with him? When I was in his cloak it felt like I was being in his brace. It even had his smell on it. It was more comforting than being with my hunters. _Wait. Did I really just think that?_ What's wrong with me? Is this love?

After the funeral I saw him enter the cave he made because he wasn't given a tent. I honestly feel that I should give him a tent now. I decided to enter his cave and telling him I was going to give him a tent. But when I did I saw something that made me feel cold. I saw a naked girl on his lap. I then felt an immense bundle of emotions. Hate, rage, and a third emotion I couldn't identify. It was stronger than both the hate and rage. Before even I knew what I was doing an arrow was next to his head.

I then asked who she was and she said

"Oh, I'm the one who's going to take his virginity~"

That increased the third emotion even more. I loaded another arrow. But it was in the woman's hand the next second. _What the?_

"I also forgot to mention my name didn't eye? I am Chaos. Parent of the protogenos themselves, and the most powerful being currently in existence."

 _The_ Chaos!? But why is she doing this!? What does she get out of this!?

"And by the way, I was kidding about his virginity earlier~"

Then I said

"What?" my voice sounded cold even to me.

"The one who's going to take his virginity is you~"

My face then blushed all the way to my ears. What the hades did she mean by that!?

"I asked… no rather made the fates to use whatever little control they had on him to interweave his fate so that your first times would be with each other. Well Percy might be able to break free if he uses all of his power to _be free_ but I don't see the worth in doing that when he has a lovely maiden right here."

"What was the point in doing this Chaos?" Perseus asked Chaos with his face blushing gold.

"It seems as if she may have developed feelings for you, so I decided to help her with that problem."

That statement made my face blush at an even higher level than before.

"Who-who-who said I fell in lo-love with a ma-male!" I stuttered those words out.

Chaos then had a teasing smile on her face.

"The way you're acting right now is more than enough proof of your feelings aren't they?"

That made me silent. Am I really in love with Perseus?

"Well if you aren't how about I make some dryads fall in love with him? And then ask the fates to undo what they've done with your fates. Since you so obviously don't have feelings for him he can do it with nymphs far away from your hunt right?"

When she said that I immediately cooled down. An intense bloodlust then emerged from my body.

Chaos laughed it off.

"Ha-ha-ha! Nice bloodlust! You got like this from the idea of him being with nymphs huh? Just admit that you love him already. It's so obvious at this point."

I love him? Is this the truth?

Then Chaos out of the blue kisses him.

I then immediately lunged at her and pushed her off Percy's lap. While I was pushing her off I ended up on his lap. Why did I feel so angry when she kissed him? And why is this unknown emotion keep on building up? What is this emotion any way! I then looked up at Percy's face and he looked shocked, like he did after I kissed him in the forest. But this time I consciously decided this

I kissed him once again. But this time I stuck my tongue into his mouth. He was a little hesitant at first but he began to fight for dominance with me.

My body than began to feel hot. I also wanted to be with him forever. I wanted to be his. I wanted him to be mine. I also thought that I wouldn't care if he cheated on me a countless number of times as long as I was with him. Well maybe I would be a _little_ jealous.

I then pulled away, then a string of saliva connected our two mouths was formed. I then knew what I wanted to say.

"Perseus I love you.

I knew how I felt about him. I loved this man.

"Well you have gotten your first wife ha-hah-ha-ha-ha!"

I then heard something unexpected that made me angry.

Then the man I loved asked her

"What do you mean first wife Chaos?" he sounded surprise as if he couldn't think of any better way to spend his life than with me.

"Oh don't worry. I mean you will live a polygamous life with nine wives. And some concubines that you may or may not have love for."

"What!?" we shouted at the same time.

"Since you're the god of lust it would be difficult for only Artemis a maiden goddess to satisfy you. And as she said to Orion if she did it with you she'd won't be able to look her hunters in the eye would she?"

When she said that I then realized that I had an eternal vow to remain a maiden forever. I then felt an intense depression. I realized that I loved him but I won't be able to go beyond a kiss for him, a god of lust? He would never be satisfied with that. Why are the fates so cruel? What would it take to be with him truly and fully?

"But don't despair I have an idea. Want to hear it?"

Then Chaos said she could give me a way out. I decided to listen to it, because I want to be with him.

 **A/n: And there's that. Now what did Chaos suggest? How would it help Artemis? And what was she doing there in the first place? Find out next time in New life of the God of Monsters.**

 **Okay then. Dbz references aside I want to hear your ideas about his less important slave harem. Should I just drop the idea? Or should I add more people to it? Keep in mind that they will rarely have any romantic interactions. And they will appear less than his real harem. I only thought about doing it after I realized I was given too many ideas. Please tell me what you hink. Fatemaster out!**


	14. High Five to Percy, and Nemesis?

**A/N: I am going with the slave harem idea. I am also sorry that I haven't updated the story in over a month. I had things to do and a bit of writers block. I also finalized who will be in the main and slave harem.**

 **Main**

 **Artemis (if you read the chapter before this is not a shock.)**

 **Hestia**

 **Athena**

 **Zoe**

 **Bianca**

 **Calypso (fuck you to Leo and lingering feelings)**

 **Thalia**

 **Rachel**

 **Reyna**

 **Hera (Have a different idea than just straight up divorcing Zeus's ass)**

 **Chaos (Some of you probably saw this coming. But she will be patient.)**

 **Slave harem (Keep in mind that some people are added)**

 **Hazel (Fuck you to Frank)**

 **Piper (Fuck you to Jason)**

 **Kelly the empousa (Got to have some monsters for the god of monsters. Will never add Arachne.)**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Sess queen of the Dracaena**

 **Medusa (She won't be a member of the true harem because I have something different planned)**

 **Hunters of Artemis (Artemis will let them age a couple of years and it will be a work in progress for a couple millennia at least.)**

 **Juniper (Being petty towards Grover. You'll see why later.)**

 **Demeter (Gotta collect em all! Also want Percy to have some influence secretly among the council)**

 **Sally Jackson (This honestly pains me, in more ways than one.)**

 **Daughters of Olympian Goddesses (This one is honestly probably going to be the least used in this story, with at least six ever going to be used. Don't know why I added this.)**

 **Maybe list (People I want to add to the slave harem, but need motivation to add)**

 **Sadie Kane (Why not add some females from other pantheons? If you have no problems I will gladly add others but only female character will appear and this story will only have problems from the Greek pantheon. No crossovers in the truest meaning of the word. And she will be a complete slave for the D.)**

 **Circe and her attendants (Always wanted to know what happened to them after sea of monster)**

 **Khione**

 **Echo (Want her to have some happiness in her life.)**

 **Rhea**

 **Nike (Victory awaits those with the strength to claim it!)**

 **Harpy's/ or Sirens (I'm a bit iffy on this one.)**

 **Silena Beauregard (Want to add her but also don't want to tear her away from Beckendorf)**

 **Hylla**

 **Iris (Could give him some control over Iris messages maybe)**

 **Gaia (Tartarus won't have a problem with this one for a special reason)**

 **Now on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters.**

Percy P.O.V

After Chaos kissed me I was shocked. But then Artemis kissed me for a second time nearly an instant after I felt an intense lust for her and a desire to be beside her. When she asked Chaos what she had to do that made me feel happy.

"Well you don't have to do anything Artemis but let Percy annul your oath."

"Annul it? But how can he do it?"

"HE's the god of oaths so he can make any oath void. So the real question that should be asked is if Percy will annul it." Chaos said this with a mischievous smirk.

Artemis then looked at me with hopeful eyes as if she can't imagine me not picking to annul it.

Those eyes easily helped me make my decision.

"Okay. I'll annul it. But I'm not sure how to do it." The oaths domain honestly gave me a lot less information. Probably since it had nothing to do with my previous powers or my heritage.

"Oh just say that you annul it on your name. On a side swearing on your name is even more binding than an oath on the river Styx."

Was that all? I then looked into Artemis's eyes and said

"I Perseus god of oaths hereby release you from your oath of eternal maidenhood." A silver light then was released from Artemis's body and spread out as if trying to get away from her. I knew what it was. It was her eternal oath being released.

"Well I'll be out of your hair then. Feel free to do whatever you want now." Chaos then disappeared.

I and Artemis then looked at each other. When I saw her eyes that were usually cold but now had warmth with a beautiful smile I then felt a feeling of wanting to protect this smile.

I then kissed her. Our tongues invaded the other's mouth and soon fought for dominance. We then separated leaving a string of saliva between us. When we separated I then saw that Artemis took the appearance of a sixteen year old and she was now naked. She now had c-cup breasts and a nice big gluteus maximus. I then began to suck on Artemis's left boob and fondled her right one with my left hand. Artemis moaned from this and held me close to her boobs.

"AHHHHH ! Percy, please keep sucking! " I as a gentlemen should never refuse a lady's request should I? So I did as she asked me to, and kept sucking and groping on her chest.

"Percy! I-I'm, I'm coming !" She then climaxed intensely, squirting out quite a bit of her love juices. I then summoned a bed and laid Artemis down on it. I then used my powers over water to manipulate her love juices inside her a bit and moving them around inside her, causing her pleasure, making her come once again. I then lowered my head into her pussy and stuck my tongue into her, and trying to lick every nook and cranny of her sometimes licking her clit and plunging my tongue back into her to lick up her juices.

"AHHHHH! Please keep at it PERCY! " She then came again and I drank up most of her, but some was still in my mouth. And when I rose up Artemis rose up to French me again, I assuming she wants to get a taste of her juices and to kiss me again. She then separated from me. She had a smile on her face and said

"I taste pretty good don't I?"

I grinned and replied "You sure do." And then Artemis laid down and looked at me with eyes full of resolution. She then spread out her arms and her legs and then said

"I am ready for you Percy." I was going to ask her was she completely sure about this, but her eyes contained enough resolution that I was sure that she would be insulted if I asked her that. I then took out my already erect rod. It was about twelve inches long and two inches thick. I then slid into her slowly until I reached her hymen. I then looked at her.

"I want you to feel good to Percy. Go ahead." I then pushed right into her hymen. I looked down and I saw a bit of her ichor flowing out. After about a minute she said

"Go ahead you can move." Since her voice barely had any pain in it I then began to thrust in and out of her with Artemis making extremely loud moans. They were so loud that I think mount Olympus could hear her if I didn't create a barrier that prevented sound from going out. So only two people ever heard her moan. And they were the ones doing it.

"YES PERCY! FUCKING TARTARUS! KEEP THRUSTING THAT BIG COCK OF YOURS INSIDE MY TIGHT PUSSY BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER FELT SO GOOD IN MY LIFE! "

And Artemis was right about being tight because _hot damn_. She was so tight that I felt that I would have come the second I entered her. If I didn't used my divine powers I doubted I would had lasted this long. But Artemis on the other hand kept on coming after every thrust I made into her. And after a couple more thrusts I felt that I could last no more in this holy pussy.

"Artemis! I'm going to come!" but as I was going to pull out Artemis wrapped her legs and arms around me. Leaving the only place left to come was inside her.

"CUM INSIDE ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU KNOCK ME UP WITH YOUR CHILDREN! AS LONG AS I AM TOGETHER WITH YOU CAN IMPREGNATE ME ANYTIME YOU WANT!" and since she said those words to me I felt like I could do it with no worries and I released myself into her tight cunt. She then released me from her grasp and I pulled out of her with my dick covered in my semen and her juices. And then Artemis began to give me a blowjob.

"Artemis, what are you-"

Artemis temporarily stopped sucking and said

"Just cleaning up a mess I made." She then went back to sucking my dick. She may have been a virgin but her first blowjob felt like it was coming from an expert. She started with licking the base all the way to the top. And when she got to the top she began kissing and licking the head. She then began trying to deepthroat my cock, and she was okay until the halfway mark, looking like she was unable to take in anymore, but Artemis was stubborn and she didn't give up, and she managed to take all of it in, but I was struggling to not come while she was doing this, and when she managed to take all of my cock in I decided that was a good time to release and I decided to let go, but Artemis took all my semen without a second thought.

She then took my cock out of her mouth and gulped down all my semen.

"Thanks for the meal." She said while licking her lips. She then came closed to me and summoned a blanket that covered us both, and then snuggled up to me with a content expression on her face. It felt good but then several voices called out for her.

"Milady! Milady where are you?"

"Milady please come out!"

"Milady did you leave us behind?"

We then stopped. I then looked at Artemis's face. She looked at me with an apologetic expression.

"I should probably go. I don't want to worry my hunters."

I felt a little sad at this since I wanted to be with her a little longer.

"I hope we could do it again Percy." Artemis said this with a hopeful expression on her face. Since I didn't want to disappoint her I said

"We could do it anytime you want."

"Really? Then that's great! We'll see you later Percy." Artemis then reverted to her thirteen year old form and dressed herself with a snap of her fingers. She then left the cave, heading for her hunters. But I feel like someone was watching us, but they were also close to us. _Why do I feel like troubles brewing for me again?_

 **P.O.V Switch Artemis P.O.V**

As I left his cave I then looked towards my hunters. I honestly felt annoyed at them for interrupting us. But when he said that we could do it anytime I asked I felt immensely happy. But I then remembered what I did and said when he was about to come. _Why did I do and say that? I was the one who asked for it so why am I so embarrass?_ But I could tell I wasn't pregnant wish I was feeling a weird mixture of happy and disappointed about.

When I remembered what we did in the cave together my body gets hot. I feel like heading back to Percy and having sex with him again. I wish I could be open about our new relationship but since I'm a maiden goddess I can't say that I just lost my virginity to a guy I knew for less than a month. But my feelings for him were definitely real though.

I then found my huntresses. They smiled when they saw me. They then asked

"Where were you Lady Artemis?"

"I went over to _his_ cave."

"Oh. I see. No wonder you look a bit annoyed." My hunters could notice my slight annoyance. I wanted to tell them they were the cause of my annoyance, but then they would be suspicious so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

But what they said next managed to make my blood boil.

"He's so useless. Sine he's male how about they let Aphrodite watch him." There was then laughter

"Ha-Ha-ha! Yeah she would make him into her dog! That would make him sure Olympus won't have to worry about him!"

I managed to control myself, but what they said really ticked me off. Let _her_ have him? Let him be _her_ dog? I would love to see her try to do that. I would be okay with him turning her to his bitch since he's the god of lust and I doubt that Percy's lust would let him have only one goddess. But if he becomes her dog, then she's dead. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"I would prefer to not speak of him." _At least not like that_. I then remembered the true extent of my hunter's hatred men. Especially one who killed one of their own, and who they thought killed the previous lieutenant. And speaking of lieutenants.

"Where is Zoe? I don't see her around here?"

Then one of my younger hunters responded

"She said she was going to hunt to let go of some of her irritation about matters and _him_ , milady."

"Is that so?" Then I could say that I am happy that she found a good way to release her irritation about matters that doesn't involve cursing or trying to harm Percy. I have to praise her for it **. P.O.V Switch**

 **Zoe's P.O.V**

I can't believe it! That male force himself onto Lady Artemis! When I went to the cave a few minutes after she did I saw that, that _boy_ was forcibly making Lady Artemis bear his child!

Since there was a barrier I couldn't get in. I could only watch. Watch as our beloved Lady Artemis was defiled! I would tell all of the other hunters so we could all team up and try to kill him, but then the fact that Lady Artemis was no longer a maiden would come out so I couldn't. If only Orion was here, at least I have someone who I could tell and who could help kill that bastard!

Since Orion is as talented as Lady Artemis and Apollo at the bowif he was at a far distance we could probably do it. But since Orion always chose to fight him up close, not utilizing his talent at a bow, no matter how much physical power he has, no matter how hard to kill he is, he won't win. That boy will rue the day that he made me his enemy! For Lady Artemis's sake I will kill him. Even if it costs me my life.

"Oh really? Then let me help you."

I heard this familiar voice. I absolutely hated it. When I turned towards where it came from I saw _it_. Heracles. Why was he here?

"Hello young maiden. I am Nemesis. Goddess of Balance. And I want to help you tear that powerful god down."

 **A/N:**

 **Narrator: What will happen to Zoe? Why is Nemesis there? How will she help tear him down? Find out next time on new life of the god of monsters.**

 **Alright enough with that narrator! This is not an anime fanfic so get out of here!**

 **And I forgot to mention that the barrier only prevents being heard ad from someone from entering but not from seeing. And I doubt Percy and Artemis were paying their fullest attention to their surroundings. Okay so how was the lemon? Should I ask someone else to write it for me? And sorry again for not updating in a month. *bows for forgiveness*. And tell me your thoughts about what I said at the top. And sorry this chapters not that long either.**

 **Shameless advertisement: Read Fatemaster's other story Hybrid Rebirth that only has one chapter and haven't been updated in a while either.**

 **Fatemaster: Get out of here shameless advertisement! Go back to whence you came! And what are you still doing here narrator!**

 **Fatemaster Out!**


	15. The First life is still relevant?

**A/N: Hello and I am back! And now let's get on with the chapter.**  
 **"Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

In a dark void a super beautiful and sexy woman appeared out of nowhere. She then began to talk.

"Why am I going so far for Percy? Why am I helping this specific demigod when so many others were screwed over in their lives? I'm sure people are curious? But I'll answer that question right here right now."

"It's because of a wager and I don't want to lose. If I did, everything I worked so hard to make would be ruined. Even what happened in his first life is because of the other side. So I decided to retaliate by doing this." Chaos then took out a red orb that looked like it had the world in it.  
"This sphere is a copy of Percy's original world, but I took every god, demigod and monster that existed in that time and put them into this space. I even took the mortals, but I had to strengthen the miss in case I accidentally changed something they would notice. Can't have them becoming to aware of the Greek world can i?"

Chaos then held the or out.

"So how about we take a look at them. I know you're probably curious. Let's take a look."

 **P.O.V Mark**

Life was great. I was getting a blowjob from my slutty wife, Annabeth, while relaxing on my throne. That's right. After my shitty cousin died all credit was given to me and they made me an Olympian, with Poseidon relinquishing his throne to me. Probably because he realized how much more awesome I am.  
I became the god of Heroes, Clouds, Day, Rewards, and pleasure. I am now in charge of camp Half-blood with my throne placed in the Poseidon cabin, as a reminder that he gave his throne to me. I then came up with a plan to gain control of Olympus. This plan was approved and revised by Annabeth so it's sure to work.  
I have sex with all the female Olympians and a few titans, forcibly showing them pleasure that they never experienced so that they become unable to live without my dick, making them do whatever I say. And while I'm at it do the same with female demigods. Impregnating all of them creating new a pantheon of gods and demigods. I will then use my children as weapons against my father, Zeus.  
Am I a genius or what?  
But the next thing I knew I was in the throne room. I started panicking. Did Zeus figure out my master plan!?  
"Everyone! I have a grave announcement!" Zeus then appeared on his throne. So it isn't about me? Then why do I have to be here?  
"The criminal known as Percy Jackson has escaped the Underworld, and not even Death has managed to find him."  
This left everyone shocked. That shitty cousin of mine escaped. How?

"Father, if I may ask, how was he able to escape the underworld? Percy seems like an issue Hades would definitely have kept a close eye on." Athena asked. As expected of Annabeths mother, she was a beautiful woman with a fine body. And she was still a virgin to boot. I can't wait to fuck her.  
"I'm not sure how but we also have lost all connection with Poseidon, with not even Iris being able to send a message to him. So he obviously helped his favorite son escape the Underworld."  
What? That old man helped that shitty excuse for a son? Bah! As if it even matters. I'm powerful enough to take on both of them. But everyone else looked like they expected him to make that connection.  
"So what are we to do father." Artemis asked. She looked like she would make an excellent slave. If she aged her form about three to four years, I could imagine it. Auburn hair, silver eyes, D-cup tits and a nice ass. Oh how I want to make her into my slave. "You and Apollo are to constantly look for them for the next week. And if you managed to find them alert the council immediately. We will deal with the traitors as a unit. And if you don't well have a meeting about our next course of action. That is all!" He disappeared in a bolt of lightning. What a drama queen. Oh, excuse me. Drama _King_  
"What a waste of time." I muttered and teleported to my previous location.

But when I reached the cabin I saw three old Ladies were there, waiting for me. Who the fuck are they?"Do you three hags mind getting the fuck out?" I said to them irritated that they invaded my I was tied up by thread in a second.

"What an arrogant boy. What were we thinking when we wrote his fate." The sister in the middle said."Meh. He is a son of Zeus so we should have seen it coming." The one on the right said."Well we should probably give him a warning that his fate's changed. Since Khaos decided to change things."

They all then looked at me."The prophecy you received as being the reason for victory in the next war has become invalid. The next war will no longer happen." They said before they disappeared. I was no longer bonded by I was seriously pissed off.

Not being a victor!? My prophecy became invalid!? Bullshit! I don't care if they are the fates no one tells me I won't be great!"Wait? Maybe their merely trying to test me? T see if I am greater than that loser. YES! That must be it! Why else would they appear before me!

YES! Maybe if I pass this trial, even Chaos herself will acknowledge me! Then I will surely become King of the Gods!  
"HAHA! HAAHAHAHAH HAHA!""Master?" I turned around and saw Annabeth."What is it, wrench?" I said to her.

"Are we going to finish were we left off earlier?"

"As if I would let you get off that easy. Now hurry up and do it slut?"She then began to resume the blowjob. As if I wouldn't become greatness embodied. Foolish old hags.

 **P.O.V Switch Artemis of the First World**

I headed back to my camp after looking for Percy and Poseidon all week.

My hunter's must have noticed my tiredness because they prepared everything I need to sleep in my after dinner. Warm milk flavored nectar and cookies! My favorite snacks. I will only let my hunters find out about my love for it. If anyone else found out about it, especially a male they're dead. Simple as that. After consuming the snacks, I fell asleep.

But I was rewarded with a weird started out how I first met Orion, but it changed at a certain point, where we both started chasing down someone but they managed to get away. But the next thing that happened was us before some kind of monster that lightly resembled Percy but kinda didn't. I then began to fight against the monster with the help of Orion and Apollo but he still mopped the floor with us, killing one of my hunters in the process. When he did I felt an intense rage even though it's a dream.

Then he was in a cage made by Hephaestus drowning in the ocean.'Then he broke out of the cage and then started to live with my hunt. And for a week he kept getting into fights with Orion and pummeling him in every one of those then attempted to rape me after binding me, but my lieutenant Chloe stopped him, but was killed in the process, causing me to feel pain greater than that of her original ddeath. Protecting a newbie hunter from a the monster whose name was Perseus, saved me. I then kissed him, something I'd never do with a male in a million years. I then began acting weird around him, and after I saw another woman kissed him I felt rage personally. Then I kissed him and he _somehow_ ,removed my oath. We then proceeded to have intercourse and I woke up after that.  
What was that dream? If Hypnos is doing strange things to my dreams again so help me…  
But what's with this feeling? I'm sad, but I'm also happy for some reason. But why? He a male I've never even met before so why would I feel this way after a dream?  
Percy escaping the Underworld, Poseidon going missing, I can't help but feel as if they are connected to my dream just now.  
Just what in Tartarus is going on?  
 **P.O.V Change Chaos**  
"My, my. It looks like something interesting is going to brew up in the 'First World'. But what was that with Artemis? It looks like it could be important, but I can't say even I know what's going on. If you want to see more ask again. After all this may become important to the future."  
"Who are you even talking to?" a masculine voice said. It came from a man with a body that resembled the sky. But a good deal of his body was missing, with the void constantly flowing onto him, as if it were becoming one with his body.  
"Shush Ouranos. After all your role is coming. After all, that is the only reason I even bothered to heal you." Chaos said to him, using a Stern tone of voice. Like a mother scolding her child.

"Don't worry. I have yet to forget. Chaos." The man then went silent.

" I hope you all won't misinterpret that. After all it's only just beginning." The ridiculously beautiful Chaos then disappeared becoming one with the void.

 **A/N: So how was the chap? As for why I haven't updated this story chose between**  
 **1 . My computer was busted and needed money to fix it./**  
 **2 . I was bust writing stories and lots of Drafts on Fictionpress and for other fanfics.**  
 **3\. I've been in a coma.**  
 **Either way I'm sorry. I'll get back to the real stuff next chapter.**


	16. Back to the Story and Hate

**A/N: Here i am! Back with another chapter! I have a poll for which war i should feature in the story. I will only use** _ **2**_ **so make sure you chose by chapter 20. Until then, just sit back and enjoy my story!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or HOO.**

 _ **Artemis P.O.V**_

Zoe returned later than usual last night. Somethings up. She is one of my most diligent hunters, for her to be late means there's a problem. But what could it be?

Ii can't pertain to the hunt as a whole because she would have told me. So it must concern a specific hunter. But which hunter?

Zoe then turned this way and then looked away. She had an expression of shame on her face. Jus what did this hunter do?

I was about to call out to her when I was called out to instead.

"Milady! Are you ready for tomorrow night?" One of my hunters asked. Tomorrow night? What was happening tomorrow night again?

"It's been a whole year since we had our last Silver Hunt!"

Oh. The Silver Hunt. The month long hunt of a silver deer. This deer was nimble, quick, excellent at hiding, and has a tough hide. It was a challenge even for my hunters.

It usually takes a month at least for my hunters to hunt it. That itself serves as a testament to how tough this prey is.

"Yeah. I have the deer ready." This was a total lie. I was always responsible to prepare the deer because I'm the only goddess in my hunt.

I would have usually made the deer a few months ago and let it run around, but I met Orion around that time and totally forgot about it.

"This will be awesome!" My young hunter said with _extreme_ enthusiasm.

Looks like I have to wait to deal with the Zoe issue, since this will probably take up my whole afternoon.

 _ **Zoë POV**_

Lady Artemis was being controlled by that monster, and I'm going to save her. When Nemesis arrived and offered me a choice I didn't decide at that moment and told her to wait at least a day.

Lady Artemis told us something important when it came to gods like Nemesis.

 _Don't trust their deals. The price is never worth it._

When it came to her advice, we always listened. But this time I had to make an exception.

After Lady Artemis is freed I'll beg for her forgiveness on this matter. I waited a few hours since I couldn't leave the camp as easily anymore as the lieutenant, but I had to make sure I didn't draw any attention to myself.

But thankfully the Silver Hunt is close to starting, because that made it easier to sneak away with everyone focusing on preparing for that.

After I got a good deal away from the campsite, I called her out.

"Nemesis!" I then felt someone appear behind me. After years of being a part of the hunt I became able to tell things like this.

"I see that you decided quicker than you told me." I gritted my teeth when I heard Heracles's voice. I didn't turn around so I wouldn't have to see his figure. But just hearing his voice was enough to anger me.

"So? What did you decide? Going to accept my offer?" She said it in Heracles cocky way, which I found attractive at first but I now find utterly disgusting.

"Are you willing to pay the price?"

"Yes. I'll cooperate with you.

"I understand. I'm willing to pay any price to save Artemis." I then heard her chuckle behind me.

"Very well. The price is simply…." I then felt something penetrate my chest from behind. When I looked down I saw a hand dyed red in my blood.

"Your humanity." When Nemesis spoke those words I lost all consciousness.

 _ **Percy POV**_

I was just sitting back in my cave without a care in the world. But I felt something be _born_ in the forest. It was a monster, and a powerful one at that.

But which one was it? When I tried to find out which monster it was, all I received was a blank.

Was it a _new_ monster?

But then it immediately it appeared around here again I'll take care of it. But what was it? But while I was thinking about it, I heard a loud war horn resound, which made me jump backwards into the cave wall.

"Owww." I muttered.

I decided to leave my cave to see what was happening. When I did I saw a bunch of hunters rustling around, and all of them had a smile on their faces while

What was going on? I then saw Artemis talk to a group of her hunters. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell that the huntress was obviously excited. Something big must be going to happen for the Hunt.

When the hunters turned away from their mistress to do whatever they needed to do, Artemis heaved a sigh. She then turned to face my direction. She then disappeared from that spot and right behind me, hugging me, when I was about to turn around and say hi she teleported again, taking me with her.

I was back in my cave but landed on my back with Artemis on top of me.

"Hello, my dear Moon Girl. Do you mind telling me what's happening right now."

She grinned at me revealing her beautiful white as moonlight teeth.

"Well I just had to finish up something I should have done months ago today. I think I deserve a little reward. You have an hour to give it to me."

"What do you want?"

"How. About. A. Kiss." she said each word while edging closer to me, her face hovering right above mine, but she had a slight gold blush on her face, which made her a bit more mesmerizing than usual to me.

"How demanding Moon Girl."

"I know." We then proceeded to kiss each other, entwining our tongues with each other. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I was about to let my lust run wild but then _another_ war horn resound which made us separate from each other.

What's with the hunt and war horns?

"Damn it. I thought we would have an hour, but of all times for them to be prepared early, it had to be now." Artemis muttered. I remembered seeing them in a hustle earlier.

"What's going on today anyway Artemis? Why is the Hunt busier than usual?"

"Huh. It's time for the Silver Hunt. A traditional event for my hunters, which entails a month long hunt for a silver deer." Artemis then sighed.

"But what was the war horn for?" I asked her since this was the second time I heard it in just the last hour.

"Oh, that. They were just preparing for when they finally find it." This lead to another question

"Wouldn't it just scare the deer off then?"

"It does. Makes it harder for them, but they just love a challenge."

I get the feeling that I will never understand a huntress.

"So we'll have to continue this tonight. Sorry." She looked conflicted on the manner. But I stroked her cheeks and said

"Don't worry about it. Just go to your hunters." she got off me and said.

"I'll be back later soon, I promise. And we'll get some alone time soon all,my hunters will be gone for quite a while." She then teleported away.

 _ **Artemis POV**_

"Welcome my hunters! And may the hunt be in your favor!" I said in a loud voice while standing on a pillar that overlooked all of my hunters. They all looked at me excitedly, the tension was in the air.

"You should all know the rules by now, but for those who don't, you're objective is to hunt for the Silver Deer. Any and all means of hunting are allowed. But if you end up hurting your fellow huntress intentionally, you'll be sent to the _shack_ for a week." They all shuddered when they heard the word _shack_.

They knew what the shack was, and hated and feared it.

"Now that that's out of the way! This hunt has officially, begun!" I said whilst pulling out my bow and shooting a silver arrow into the forest. My hunters then began rushing out to towards the rest of the forest.

It took about three minutes for all my hunters to leave the campsite.

"Now it's time to get back to Percy." I then headed towards the cave not knowing of the tragedy that was about to happen.

 **Hunter of Artemis A POV**

"Zoë! Zoë! Where are you?" I called out for my friend Zoë. I didn't see her at all before the hunt started, which was weird.

She _always_ made sure to meet up with me before the Silver Hunt.

I got the feeling something was wrong.

"Hey, Zoë!" I called for her one last time. I'll have to ask the hunters around if they seen her.

But I then heard rustling in the woods behind me. When I turned around I saw a silver circlet on the head of a female figure, in the shadows of a tree.

"Zoë! There you are!" The figure then stepped out of the shadows. When I took another look, I realized that it wasn't Zoë.

"W-who are you!? Why do you have that circlet!? What have you done to Zoë!?" I yelled, while questioning this _monster_.

"Must…go to…..Artemis…." It's voice was female. But what does it want with our lady?

"I'm not letting you anywhere near her." I took out my bow and arrows but it lunged at me before I could fire, but I then suddenly heard a *crack* and a few arrows were shot out before it could attack, forcing it back. When I turned around I saw about five other hunters.

They then rushed to my side.

"You okay?" they asked me in worry. "Don't worry. I'm fine." I reassured her I was okay. But we then heard a inhuman growl. Only then did we realize that the monster was still alive.

It slowly got up, and screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" it's scream was way to loud. It was loud to the point where we had to cover our ears when it started screaming, and even _then_ are ears were bleeding.

"Shut up!" I yelled, but I couldn't even hear myself because of her scream. I then grabbed a knife from my belt blindly and threw it at the monster. But when I did, it stopped screaming.

I then started to open my eyes, but when I did it was already on us. But it was tackled by the other hunters. They then proceeded to cover it with one of our special nets. It covered the monster while binding her to the ground.

"Call for help!" One of them demanded of me. "We'll hold it off!" they were able to restrain the monster but it was still struggling.

"But-" I started to say.

"No buts! Just get help!" I hesitated but I eventually turned around,

"What!? Hurry up!" When u turned around the monster already freed herself and lunged right for me.

 _ **Pov Switch**_

 _ **Percy POV**_

"So Percy, where did we leave off?" Artemis returned to my cave after announcing the hunt begun.

"I'm not sure. Should we restart?" I said with a grin.

"Maybe we should." We started to lean in for a kiss, but I then felt that monster appear near us.

"It's back." I backed away from her.

"What are you doing Percy?" She said indignantly.

"A monster appeared near here." I responded. I then got up quickly and started to head out.

"Wait! Which monster?" She asked, following after me.

"A recently born monster, that's all I know."

But Artemis didn't agree with that. I should have seen it coming.

"Wait. You are not leaving me behind , are you?" Her voice had a bit of an edge to it. I forgot who I was talking to. Even if it was me, she wouldn't let me leave her behind like that.

"No." I said to ease the tension. Even though I was more powerful than her, I knew that if I said yes, I'd be in the dog house.

"Good." she replied simply.

We then stepped the cave and then the monster appeared right in front of us, making me and Artemis step back.

This monster was definitely more powerful than most monsters. And yet I felt she was familiar.

I then decided to take a look at the monster. It was the size of a human, and had the appearance of a female. The monster's skin was a extremely dark gray, her eyes were glowing completely yellow. Her face resembled a human's, but her features looked sharp enough to cut through stone, and had on the hunters uniform, and a silver circlet on her head.

The same one the lieutenant of Artemis had.

Oh no.

"Percy, please tell me you aren't thinking what I'm thinking." Artemis said in a low voice.

"You mean, that this monster is Zoe?"

"That's what I was worried about." the monster that was once Zoe then hissed at us. This one is going to be a problem.

 **A/N: Quick question. Should I drop the slave harem idea entirely? And check out my other PJO story. Tell me what you think.**

 **Peace**


	17. Apology from FM(Who is he?)And Zoê is

**Sorry about not updating the story. Just been so busy with life, and to be honest, I hit writers block. So I decided other do the only thing I know to cure it. Rewrite the story. Then I got cured of my writers block. And then I started to write chapters for other fanfiction ideas. I have some for a OC x harem Fate/ Stay Night fanfic, OC x harem RWBY fanfic, and others. BTWs, if you're interested in either of them, just ask and I'll post the first chapter.**

 **But I'm going to ask you all a question, should the next chapter in the one after have a lemon in it or not?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

Of all the huntresses to become a monster it had to be Zoë. Just what happened to her? Which god was responsible for this?

"You have any idea on how she ended up like this?" I asked Artemis.

"A god turned her into this. I'm sure." She replied. But then her eyes gained a deep and cold rage.

"But which one? No Olympian would dare to due this to my hunters?" She said, the cold rage seeping into her voice.

"What about Aphrodite or Hera?" I asked. "Don't you have bad relations with them?"

"Aphrodite wouldn't make a monster. When she wants payback against something she usually uses love in some way. And Hera just gets apathetic to father's immortal children, since she can't do much to harm us when were born." I guess that explains why there aren't really any myths of her ruining their lives.

"So it's a minor god then?"

"Has to be. When I get my hands on whoever did this, I'll tear them apart and feed them to my wolves." She growled.

"But we should deal with her first." I said. But the now monster Zoë was staring right at me with a predators eyes.

"I've seen that look before" Artemis said suddenly. "That's the look of a predator."

Why did she want to kill me? I never interacted with her even once in this life.

"Do you know a way to turn her back?" I asked her.

"No. Only the god who made her like this can turn her back. Poseidon didn't turn Medusa back because of this very reason." I never thought about it before, but I guess it makes sense.

But Zoë then took a step forward. She then raised her clawed fingers.

"RAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed.

She then rushed forward, aiming her claws right towards me. But I easily sidestepped. But a liquid managed to touch my cheek.

Then intense pain flooded through my body. I was instantly reminded of the time I spent in Tartarus with Annabeth. And I did not enjoy even having a thought with the slightest connection to her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain, falling onto my knees. This is definitely some kind of poison. But what does it do?

"Percy!" Artemis started to run towards me but Zoë stopped her. "Graaah!"

"Zoë stand down!" Artemis commanded her. Zoë stopped for a while, clearly hesitating. Did she remember her loyalty to Artemis?

But she then turned towards me. Even while weakened with the pain, she was easy to dodge. But then I started to throw up. And unfortunately, it wasn't the regular kind of throw up. But it was the golden blood of immortals.

"Percy!" Artemis rushed to my side, checking up on me. "What? Your _pale_." She said after immediately checking up on me. What poison could do this to _me?_ Artemis then teleported us away from Zoe. We were in a room with tons of animal pelts around us. Then I realized that I was in _her_ palace. But I couldn't get a chance to admire it, because of the pain suddenly increasing.

"Ugh." I inadvertently groaned in pain. At that point Artemisl laid me down on her bed. It had her scent of the forest and honey.

"Drink up." Artemis took a satchel full of nectar out of somewhere and poured it into my mouth.

"Rest up. No one will come in here." She said to me. "I'll take care of Zoë." She told me solemnly. I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to. That I could turn her back. But unfortunately for me, I was in so much pain that I could barely talk, and I wasn't sure how I could turn her back.

I was also beginning to lose my consciousness.

"Don't worry. This time, I'll save _you._ " Artemis said to me, before I completely blacked out.

 ** _POV switch, Artemis_**

Zoë was turned into a monster. I will make sure whoever did it will be sent into Tartarus if it's the last thing I do. But right now, I need to take care of my lieutenant. It hasn't even been a week sense we lost Zoe was in a reasonable state, I could make her stand down and give me some of her poison so I could make a antidote for Percy.

But I can't reason with her now, so I'll have to take the poison from her myself. I'll have to kill her. Not the first time I had to kill a hunter, but it always hurt when I have to kill one of them. But I always resolve myself before, and I'll resolve myself now.

I managed to find her in the hunters camping site. I disappeared into the woods and took out my bow and arrows. I have to be careful not to get close to her, because if that poison was capable of incapacitating Percy, then it could incapacitate me.

If I didn't need her poison I could aim at her vital spots, giving her a quick death this time. But I'll have to make her feel it a bit this time. I then aimed at her shoulder and fired.

But Zoe's senses must've increase because she was able to dodge it. Looks like this will be a littlle difficult. She then lunged toward the woods in my direction. _'She's faster than before!'_ Zoe soon arrived in front of me, but when she did, she slowed down, her attack on me nearly stopping. But I couldn't let her off easy.

I shot her a left arm off, the one with poison used on Percy. "Graaah!" She screamed. But I felt my arm be shot off as well.

 _What!_ But when I took a look at it, my arm was completely fine. What happened? I didn't get time to think about it, as Zoe grew a new arm. But this time, Zoë raised her right arm, and a purple liquid started to secrete from her clawe. She then rushed toward me, trying to cut at me with her claws, but I turned into a bee to dodge. Why? Because when Percy dodged at least a drop managed to get on him. Since my body's smaller than his a drop probably couldn't get on me as easy as him, but I didn't want to take any chances, so I changed into something small and hard to track alone.

I then landed on a nearby tree and changed back. I then took out my bow aimed at her right arm, and then shot at her. But she prevented it by holding up her hand and letting it go through it, with it hitting her shoulder imstead. But when she did, I felt as if my arrow hit my hand instead of hers. When I shot her arm off it felt like my arm was shot off, and just now, when my arrow hit her hand, it felt like it hit my hand. Zoë can make others who attack her feel her pain.

But what god would give her that ability? We only do that as a way of spite. No one would make the ones who try to kill her feel the pain she feels. They have to be extremely perty for no reason. And have her being able to put someone in extreme pain with poison seems sadistic.

 _Wait._ A god who is petty enough to make others feel her pain, and sadistic enough to give her that poison. Only one goddess fits that description. _Nemesis_.

When I get my hands on her. But I have to finish Zoë off quick and use the poison to make an antidote. I then aimed at her using three different arrows. I resolved myself for the pain I would feel as I aimed at her heart, head, and stomach. But the second I fired the arrows they were all sent back to me, I jumped into a different tree to dodge.

When I looked back Zoë was gone. But then I remembered about Percy and retrieved the severed arm.

 _Lineskip_

When I got back I rushed towards Percy to in see how he is now. He was sweating in his sleep, and when I touched him, he was burning up, and I heard him groaning in pain. I have to make a antidote fast. I may not be the goddess of medicine, but I managed to pick up a few things from my brother Apollo. Namely, how to make a antidote. But I have to work fast.

"Please wait, Percy." I whispered to him, kissing his cheek.

 _ **Inside Percy's Dream**_

 _ **POV** **switch**_

Why? Why did I have to dream about this? It was the battle at Mount Orthys, where Zoë died. Why do I have to dream about it? But then I was surrounded by a black void.

 _Do you accept this fate? Losing her a second time?_ A mysterious feminine voice whispered to me as the scene replayed itself. 'Why would I want to accept it? But what can I do?'

 _You have the blood of six primordials in your veins, do you think you can't do something?_

'As if I could. I have a limit you know. As if I could break another gods curse.'

So you'll simply accept what your sisters have planned for you? Live your new life like everyone else?

'I have no way out of this, I can't escape and I'm reliving a memory.'

 _I can give you a way to save her, but the second you awaken, you'll be weaken as a result. Would you accept this deal?_

'How could you save her?' I asked the voice.

 _The inevitability that she remains a monster will simply be changed. Don't you want this_.

'If I can save her this time I'll give you what you want.'

 _If that is true, you're lucky I'm only asking for your power. If it was your beloved, I doubt you'd accept this offer._

'Who are you?' I asked her.

 _You aren't a fool, so stop acting like one. It should be obvious, Perseus._

'If we talk again, I'd figure it out by then.' I promised her this.

 _Heh. Guess it's better than nothing little one. Now, it's about time, that you, woke up!_

When she said this I opened my eyes and got up with a start. I looked around and I saw Artemis resting at the side of the bed. She looked exhausted, and I felt better, but weaker than before. I think I'm at a fourth of my original power at most.

"Thank you, Artemis." I whispered to her, stroking her hair. Artemis then started to move. She slightly opened her eyes, and when she saw me up, her eyes opened in shock.

"Percy!" She then hugged me, and I hugged her back. "Thank goodness the antidote worked." She said.

"Antidote? So you had Apollo make one for me?" I asked her, surprised. Artemis shook her head, with a grin on her face.

"No, I made it myself." She told me. "I do have at least some medical knowledge."

"Did you kill, Zoë?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant on the topic, even though she did try to kill me. But then a sad look appeared on her face.

"No. But I now know who turned Zoë into a monster." She told me. "And she is such a pain in the ass."

 ** _POV Switch No One_**

"I see you failed me." Nemesis said to the monster that was formerly Zoe. Zoë was now chained to a wall, thrashing about. Nemesis was looking calmly at the scene, nectar in her hand. She then started caressing Zoë's face.

"But don't worry about it. I always get my dues."

 **Alright! How was this reappearance chapter? Please review! And as for why I weakened Percy, I** **fear making him a Gary Stu.**

 **FateMaster out!**


End file.
